Sugar Sugar Host
by renea-lilith
Summary: Sugar Sugar Rune meets Ouran Host Club! X3 What more can I say? If you love my "The Mew Girl in School" then you'll love this one. Read and leave a comment.
1. Zakuro Meilleure

I just finished watching Sugar Sugar Rune and since the Host Club is one of my favorite shows, I thought I could do a cross over of the two and have one wicked awesome show! XD As the story progresses so will my idea … but if there is ever a time when something doesn't seem right then let me know and I'll re-mix it just a bit. Demo … arigato mina-san!

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru walked into the Third Music Room and asked if Tamaki knew anything about a new student transferring into their school.

"Not really … why do you ask?"

Kyoya typed something on his lab top and said out loud to the members, "there's a new girl transferring into Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai class. Is there something you would like to add to my findings?"

The twins looked at each other then back at Kyoya while saying very bluntly, "she's signed with our mother's business. So she is, in other words, a model-and a very good one at that too."

Haruhi brought over some tea while listening to the on going conversation.

"What's the problem with that you two?"

Tamaki stood up and walked over towards the door, "I'll go see what the deal is about … expect me later on ok?"

He walked and closed the door behind him as the twins went over to the window and looked down to see the new girl.

"That's her."

The rest of the club walked over and saw how pretty she was.

She had a black shoulder bag, a black and white left wrist band, dark blue-black jeans with a silver chain hanging down the right side, black heels, and an off the shoulder white shirt with a black silk ribbon tied in the front. She had a black and white hat on with huge sunglasses covering up most of her face but was still visible to anyone wanting to look at her.

* * *

Tamaki walked into his fathers' office just as his dad put a file on his desk.

"I want you to show our new student around the campus … or at least introduce her to your friends since she's a senior."

Tamaki had a confused look on his face just as the new girl came in wearing her normal outfit.

He looked at her up and down as she pulled off her glasses and showed off her ice blue diamond colored eyes.

"_How pretty," _Tamaki thought as they stared at each other until she blinked once and her head back to his dad.

"Now," the superintendent said standing up, "here's the uniform for-…"

He began to say until she said very coldly, "that's the girls' uniform … I'm about the same height as your son as you can tell … so I need the boy's uniform."

Tamaki turned unto a statue as he heard her say that to his father.

Suou-san blinked a couple of times, looked at her up and down, then looked at his frozen son.

"You are about two inches in height difference … do you really hate dresses that much?"

Tamaki unfroze as she pulled off her hat and let her hip length red hair fall behind her back.

"Yes, I also need to find the fencing club and the tennis club's uniforms."

Suou-san handed her the boys' uniform now as she took it and stuck it in her bag.

"Tamaki can show you around after you meet the Host Club … after all you are in the same class as two of the members."

She closed her eyes as she turned on her heel and held open the door.

Tamaki looked back at his dad as he sat down and turned the chair around, "that's all."

* * *

Tamaki followed the new girl for a bit then began walking at her pace, "sempai?"

"Yeah," she said without blinking or moving her head.

"What's your name … I heard that you're under Hikaru and Kaoru's family order for being one of the top models."

"I am … it's to keep me moving around so my father doesn't find me."

He had a little bit of a concerned look to his face, "you ran away from your family?"

"No," she said as she finally blinked, "more like banishment … but my father still thinks that I'll forgive him for leaving my mother at her death bed."

"Oh …. gomen," he said tilting his head down a bit.

She turned her glance over at him as she saw his sadness and sighed.

"She's in a coma right now; has been since I was a child."

He looked back up at her, "then she isn't dead yet?"

"No … she sleeps and dreams of me."

"Sempai?"

"What is it?"

"We're alike; I can never see my mother again due to certain reasons. But I know that she's wishing and waiting for me to go to her."

They were at the top of the stairs by now and had to turn around a corner before being in front of the music room.

She got in front of him and held out her hand, "Tamaki … I'm Zakuro Meilleure."

He took hold of her hand and smiled, "Zakuro-sempai … if that's ok with you."

"It is."

"Welcome to Ouran High School. Which last name did you take?"

"My mother Chocolat's last name since I disowned my father some years back."

"Chocolat? I guess that she picked that name because 'zakuro' means 'pomegranate' right?"

She shook her head, "yep. I was also told that I act like her but have some of my father's traits as well."

They were in front of the music room now as she turned back to him and smirked, "you'll know in time."

* * *

They opened the doors as the Host Club did their greetings and saw them.

Zakuro walked in and stood over Haruhi.

"May I help you?"

Zakuro pointed to her chest, "you're an A aren't you?"

Haruhi's cheeks turned pink a bit, "w-why do you want to know?"

"Because I can tell that you're a girl like me. I'm Zakuro Meilleure."

The twins went behind her as they pointed, "Zakuro-san refuses to wear any type of clothing that resembles a dress. But one thing she will wear is a skirt as long as it's a mini-skirt."

Zakuro tilted her head a bit as some of her hair fell over her face.

"But another thing about her is that she also knows how to dance, sing, fence, and play tennis."

A black and red striped frog popped it's head out of her bag as it startled the twins a bit.

She turned her head around a bit, moved her bag, and took it out.

"This is Duke, he travels around with me wherever I go. Even to school for some reason, the only thing you have to worry about is stepping on him 'cuz then he'll make you fall."

She placed Duke on her shoulder as she pulled out her uniform and looked at the twins.

They showed her the way to the dressing room and went in.

Zakuro sighed, went behind a curtain, and dropped her things on the floor.

Duke jumped down and scolded her a bit.

"Why didn't you take their hearts-kero?"

Zakuro unbuttoned her pants as she took them off, "because they would've been yellow colored."

"The twins should look up to you-kero."

"But they don't Duke, now get out of her while I change!"

She picked him up and threw him over the railing as he hit the wall and slowly fell down to the ground.

"Just … like … her … mother … kero."

* * *


	2. Ichigo Mieux

St. Lobelia Academy's Zuka Club was waiting for their newest member to come out of the dressing room.

Benio was standing closest to the door as she turned her head and saw their new member stand before them.

"Perfect! The colors really do well on you."

The girl looked at herself in the mirror and turned back around with a sweet smile to her face.

"Arigato. Demo you remember that you can call me by my first name, Ichigo."

Chizuru clasped her hands together, "Ichigo-sama … third year of high school … shall be called … what's a good name for her?"

Hinako tightened her hair ribbon a little bit and overlooked Ichigo again.

"That's a good question … Lady of the Rose, Lady of the Lily, Lady of the Daisy … I don't really know myself."

Benio held Ichigo close to her, "what shall we call you my new blossom?"

Ichigo blushed a little as she held the girls scream and back up against the wall.

She looked down and saw a mouse, "Blanca!"

She bent over as Blanca ran up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

Benio unfroze from her manner and did a fake cough as she held out her arms and took only one step ahead.

"A mouse as a pet … I think I've chosen a name for you."

Ichigo held her hands on her chest, "really?"

Benio pointed at her, "it's decided, your name of the St. Lobelia All Girls Academy, shall be Oleander."

Ichigo held Blanca close to her face, "it's cute!"

The other two members held up their white lilies and stood by Benio's side.

"Ichigo Mieux … daughter to Vanilla Mieux … shall be called Lady of the Oleander."

* * *

Ichigo looked out the window and saw the fans of the Zuka Club yelling their names out towards the window.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes and walked away from the window, "can you please excuse me for a second?"

Benio looked at her, "why? We're about to leave for that useless school and club to try to get our lady."

"Ichigo-sama? Take the hearts of the fans when you walk out-chu."

Ichigo followed the other member of the Zuka Club, down several corridors and stairwells, through the hallways and doors until they reached the front gate. She got in the limo with the other girls and sat quietly as she thought about her strange assignment of heart collecting.

Since she's going to an all girls' school she's more than allowed to gain their hearts, she wants to gain their hearts.

Ichigo was just as normal as a human in looks but her witch tends to get in the way sometimes.

She had short curly hair and eyes like her mom but her hair color and skin color she got after dad. Her hair was like a dark blonde light blue-black color and her skin was tanned.

Ichigo held Blanca in her palms that were sitting in her lap, she rubbed the top of her head as Blanca made a happy face.

"I never noticed until now Ichigo-san."

Ichigo looked up at Benio whom was sitting right next to her, "you're not any of the other girls are you? You act as though there's something you must keep a secret, what's wrong kitten?"

Ichigo pulled her small necklace out into the open from beneath her uniform, "my family's heirloom … the diamond shaped pendants … they represent a grand honor that comes to my family every so often. Why do you ask Benio?"

Benio rubbed her back a bit until she turned back around to stare out the window, "the way you speak of honor and family … and the way you hold that rat in your hand … is just different than anyone else I know of."

Ichigo looked down and saw Blanca holding a handkerchief to her mouth while pulling down on it the same time.

"Blanca's a mouse … mice are my family's familiars while frogs are my best friends familiars."

The girls all stared at her as if she said something she wasn't suppose to say.

"What did I say?"

"Familiars?"

"What about them?"

"What are you really into Ichigo Mieux?"

She pulled Blanca close to her face, "you'll know later on in life."

The car pulled up in front of Ouran just as she said that.

The girls stepped out and walked up to the front gate.

Ichigo stared at all the luminous chandeliers, the grand dining rooms, all the famous paintings that she couldn't remember a single name too, and all the people staring at them.

The other three members kept their serious faces on as they walked down hallways and corridors.

Ichigo saw how determined they were but couldn't help but overhear all the students.

"The Zuka Club's back? How many times must they face the Host Club?"

"_Host Club," Ichigo thought to herself._

"The new girl is kind of cute, but our Zakuro-san is far more beautiful than her."

"_Zakuro? She's here too?"_

"I heard that Zakuro-san joined the Host Club."

"Really? Then that's another person they should be after. But Fujioka-san is a boy … I wonder why they would be interested in him?"

"Don't know really, just that they are very determined into overthrowing the Host Club once and for all."

"_So that's it," Ichigo thought again, "they want me to help them into getting rid of this Host Club. But if Zakuro really is part of them then I can't hurt them."

* * *

_

Zakuro had shivers going up and down her spin as she watched the Hosts do their duty to entertain their girly guests.

She felt her stomach churn with sickness as she watched Tamaki please almost every girl I the room with just a simple smile.

Duke was sitting on her shoulder with a mini sized pencil and notebook writing something down and occasionally looking up.

"There's a lot from humans that are just plain helpful sometimes-kero."

Zakuro narrowed her eyes as she turned her head a bit then back at the club.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Well be sure to do it with grace-kero."

Zakuro balled up her fist, grabbed Duke, and threw him across the room where he landed right on Tamaki's head.

Everyone started to freak out besides Tamaki whom saw Zakuro actually smile on her own since she got there.

He picked up Duke and walked over to Zakuro.

He bent down to one knee, took one of her hands, and kissed the back of it.

Zakuro stopped laughing and watched him the entire time.

Something in the back of her head said not to get close to him but she couldn't help but admit that she has a heart of her own and it's …

"Ow!"

"Zakuro?"

Tamaki stood up just as Zakuro took a step back and held her hand over her heart as the pain slowly went away.

"I'm fine … when I show emotion like that it begins to hurt. Guess I have whatever mother has."

He made his puppy face as he hugged her, "gomen!"

She got ticked off and did the same thing her mother used to do.

"Kick your butt!"

Tamaki went across the room as the girls all suddenly had noir hearts.

"Why did she do that?"

"Maybe because she thinks she's so beautiful."

"I hate her now."

Duke did his peek-a-boo glasses as he looked at all the girls, every single one had a noir heart.

"Hmmm … Sugar Sugar Rune! Zaku Rune! Noir Hearts … Come to me!"

Every single noir heart she picked up and went inside her heart pendant.

* * *


	3. Losing Their Way

Ichigo felt a cold presence around somewhere and made her ill. She stopped walking for a second and closed her eyes trying to figure out what was nearby.

"Ichigo?"

She looked up and saw the girls waiting for her further up the steps.

"I felt dizzy all of a sudden that's all. You go on ahead without me I'll be right behind you."

They turned and finished walking up the steps as Ichigo held out her arm and let Blanca down.

"Find out what that power is ok Blanca," she whispered.

"Leave it to me Ichigo-sama," Blanca said back and ran off.

Ichigo stood back up and continued to walk up the steps as the power got a bit stronger and made her stomach churn.

"_What is this feeling?"_

She got to the top of the steps, looked around, and out of the corner of her eye hiding behind a pillar, was a guy.

Both of his hands were in his pockets, stern look to his face, dark royal purple side swept hair, and gentle looking blood red eyes.

Shivers went up and down Ichigo's back as she started to turn around a nearby corner, but as she did she heard the light footsteps of him and when she stopped and looked into a silver and gold art piece she saw that he was following her.

Ichigo sighed and kept walking.

He kept following her taking light steps and far enough back to disappear whenever he chooses.

Ichigo kept her steady pace as she walked around corners and down corridors past doors and walkways then found herself lost.

She also knew that he was following her.

Ichigo looked up at the chandelier as if to gaze upon its beauty, instead she whispered to herself a spell.

"Zakuro … find the light in the darkness."

* * *

Zakuro looked up and turned her head towards the door.

Tamaki did his puppy face as he went close to her, "you're kind of cute when you look serious Zakuro-sempai."

She turned her head back to him as he made a sound as if it were a bark.

"Don't make that face otherwise it'll freeze like that."

He un-puppy made his face, did a fake cough, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"May we announce to you a new member of the Host Club Zaku-ohhh!"

She yelled in his ear as he was trying to finish his sentence.

"I am not joining such a dumb club like yours in order to serve girls! I can do that on my own! I would like to get the hearts of boys instead! Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be."

She began to walk towards the door as Duke watched her pick up her bag and stop at the door.

Duke looked back to the girls that were in there and saw that they were whispering to each other.

"_Her power is close to that of her fathers … the only thing she gets from her mother is her looks and personality … poor Zakuro. Kero-Kero."_

Zakuro opened the door and there stood the Lobelia girls with smirks to their faces.

* * *

"May I help you," Zakuro said with a stern look to her face.

Benio hugged Zakuro with all her might as Zakuro just stood still with a confused look to her face.

The Host Club gathered around the entrance as the Ouran girls sat and watched from afar.

"Another girl as a guy … what shame does this school have!?"

"Zakuro-semapi got ticked off in an instant," Hikaru whispered to Tamaki.

Tamaki pointed over at Zakuro while making his 'order' face.

"She wanted to dress up like that. Now let her go!"

Benio held her closer, "as if we're going to do that. Did our other member get here yet?"

Zakuro pulled her head out and away from Benio's headlock.

"What member?"

Hinako looked out the door while Chizuru looked around the room.

"We don't see her," they said in unison.

Benio pointed at Tamaki this time, "hand over Ichigo and we'll make this easy."

Zakuro's eyes widened a bit, "Ichigo is here? You left her alone!?"

Everyone looked at her with a surprised look.

Hinako pointed to her face, "she said to go on ahead."

Chizuru did the same, "we thought she knew her way around. She's our new transfer student and new member of the Zuka Club."

Zakuro dropped her bag as her heart shaped necklace fell out.

Duke hopped over and picked it up as the Zuka Club freaked out.

"What's with that weird frog? Both of you have weird pets!"

Zakuro picked up Duke and placed her necklace around her neck, "you saw Blanca? Where was Ichigo when you left her?"

Hinako rubbed a handkerchief to her face, "I wonder why you know about that rat. She was down at the main wing's stairs when we last saw her."

Zakuro ran past them and turned around when Tamaki called out her name. 

"Ichigo's my childhood friend and the only family I have other than what I have left. If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

Blanca ran past her foot as every single girl screamed to the point where you can hear them across town.

Zakuro saw Blanca, picked her up, put her on her other shoulder, and picked up her run again.

* * *

"Blanca where's Ichigo?"

"I can't find her anymore-chu. I left her on the stairs after she said she felt a power; I left Ichigo-sama all alone!"

Zakuro stopped and closed her eyes.

"I feel that power she said. Ichigo!"

Zakuro ran around a corner and kept yelling out her name until she passed by a guy that wore her uniform.

"Do you know where a girl with short hair went too?"

His cheeks turned a light pink.

Zakuro rolled her eyes and walked off as he grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?"

"She's wearing the all girls school uniform right?"

Zakuro turned back around, "hai! Ichigo … where'd she run off too?"

He pointed towards the hallway off to their left side, "that way."

Zakuro took three steps closer to it then stopped again.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing …" she said then turned her head a bit, "ano … arigato for pointing me in the right way."

He gave a light smile as Tamaki came up from behind him with a smile.

"Ah! Casanova-kun! Thanks for showing the way!"

Zakuro balled up her fist and yelled with all her might.

"What do you mean by that!?"

Tamaki hid behind Kasanoda-san as he whimpered from her shouting.

"The Zuka Club has gone back to their school in hopes to find their member."

She yelled again, "and!?"

"The Host Club thought it would help you out if we spilt up."

She sighed, "and you volunteered to come with me. Well doesn't that earn you a gold star? Screw you!"

She turned on her heel and began to walk off as Tamaki stood up and watched her walk off then turned back to Kasanoda.

"Should I follow her after she said that to me?"

He looked back at him, "should you? It's seems like she doesn't want help unless it's finding the way. From what I've heard about her, she's always been alone."

Tamaki turned his gaze back towards the hall, "soka."

"If you want to follow her be my guest. She's the type that's not afraid of a fight even if it means to hurt herself in the process."

Kasanoda walked off as Tamaki took a step forward towards the hall.

* * *


	4. Knowing More

Zakuro walked down the lonely hallway by herself with Duke on one shoulder and Blanca on the other.

Both familiars looked around as Zakuro kept her eyes straight ahead.

"I never knew that Ouran was this big-kero."

"Not as big as Lobelia-chu."

"Will the both of you be quiet? I'm trying to hear if Ichigo said anything else."

Both frog and mouse hushed in an instant as the sound of footsteps behind them came close.

Zakuro waited until the sound was in reach, turned around and held her leg up in the air as if to hit somebody.

"Tamaki?"

His shocked face made him wilt to the floor as he sighed.

Zakuro put her leg down and bent over a bit, "what are you doing? I told you not to follow me."

He pointed a finger up, "actually you said 'screw you' but I don't really take that from someone I just met a few hours ago."

He stood up as he held out a hand, "we're friends right?"

Zakuro stared at his hand, raised an eyebrow, and then looked up as his gentle face, "friends you said?"

"Hai!"

Zakuro did her peek-a-boo glasses and saw a green heart.

Duke and Blanca did the same as Tamaki took his hand back then stared at them.

Zakuro pulled her arm down, "not really."

Duke, from sitting on her shoulder, yelled in her ear, "are you crazy-kero!? Take the Midori Haato now!"

Zakuro grabbed him and threw him at the window, "whip your butt!"

She stood up and looked back at the half freaking out Tamaki.

"Hey Blanca, is there a spell I can use on him?"

"Not really-chu. Just let him 'soak it in' as they say in the human world-chu."

Zakuro turned around and began walking again as Duke rubbed his face and began hopping off towards her.

"You can't leave me alone! Why are you taking sides with that rat?"

* * *

Tamaki watched as his cool sempai walked down the hall until she turned halfway back around and stood still. 

He ran over to her, picked up Duke, and looked back at her.

"Sempai? What are you really?"

She looked down at Duke as he looked up at Tamaki, "Zakuro is different than her mom but much different than Ichigo. The biggest difference is that she's not from this world."

He looked up at the ceiling, "so you're an alien?"

She did a head lock on him as they continued to walk, "no you baka! I'm a witch."

"Really? I thought they were just a chapter in my history book."

Duke hopped on Tamaki's shoulder as Zakuro let him go.

"That only happened because a banished witch gave birth to a Halfling and taught them how to use magic."

"Oh? So the Salem Witch Trails were all because of a banished witch? Why was she banished? And from where?"

Zakuro flipped some of her hair back behind her shoulder, "curious neko-chan huh? The Salem Witch Trails were in the New World Tamaki … meaning America? You should really study your history more."

He pouted.

"Many of those so-called 'witch hunts' happened in Europe, some parts of Africa and Britain, and also in America. Manly in Europe … you're from France you should know this."

He lifted up his head.

"Yes I know about you Tamaki. What kind of person doesn't pay attention to their school?"

He looked as though he were going to cry.

Blanca tugged on her hair a bit as Zakuro turned back to Tamaki and saw his face, "you ok?"

* * *

He shook his head, "tell me more about anata ga itteta eien no sekai. Onagai." 

She smiled a bit.

"Humans can't see magic and for good reasons. The seven ancestors of Le Royaume created the Magical World after running away from the human world. One of the seven was a man …"

Her voice broke as a shadow fell over her eyes and Tamaki walking up to her pace.

"… the Ice Prince, as he was called, but his real name was Glace'. As old as he may have been he was in fact my grandfather."

"Zakuro-sempai?"

"After his body was finished his life was not and then created an energy so strong that he ruled over the Ogres. Grandmother was a full blooded witch; mama was half witch and half ogre, where as me … I'm not really sure."

"Why is that Zakuro-san?"

"Well when my parents were small children the ogres found them and took my father to rule over the ogres as a prince. He looked so much like Glace' that was the main reason why they took him. Born as a witch but raised as an ogre, my father began to hate all that was of Le Royaume. It wasn't until they were both in the human world they met again and began to fall in love."

Tamaki smiled as he looked ahead, "tsuretette onegai."

Zakuro looked up at the now smiling Tamaki, "what?"

He looked back at her as he put his hands on her shoulders and made her face him.

"If you are as you say you are, then use magic to take to where you're from. If that's not too much trouble for you to be in, that is."

She pinched his ear, "I was in trouble the moment you followed me baka!"

She let him go then gave him a hug as he suddenly made a surprised face.

"Demo, I'm glad that I could finally talk to someone about it besides Ichigo."

Tamaki moved his eyes over towards the side of his face where her chin was resting on his shoulder and her arms folded by his side.

He smiled, moved his arms over her shoulders, and hugged her back, "your welcome Zakuro."

They stood like that for a while until she pulled away, "now we're friends."

* * *

Blanca's fur stood on edge as she 'hissed' and Duke standing up. 

"Zakuro … be ready for anything that comes."

She looked around, got a sword from the wall and readied herself, "hai."

Both Duke and Blanca got a few steps in front of the two as Tamaki picked up the other sword and readied himself just in case.

"What's wrong Duke," Zakuro asked.

"Mahou no omajinai."

Zakuro glanced down at him, "by who?"

"By me."

They looked up and saw the guy that was following Ichigo held up her necklace.

"That is Ichigo-sama's pendant! Chu!"

"Where is Ichigo!?"

He smiled as he rubbed his hair by his right ear to show that it was pointed.

Zakuro took a step forward, "I'm not going to say it again!"

He held up his arm that wasn't holding the pendant and threw it out over at Tamaki.

Zakuro moved her sword sideways as Tamaki just stood there. Half confused and half aware that he was supposed to do something, but he really didn't know what for sure exactly.

Zakuro, being a witch, was able to see this guy's magical orbs that were aiming for her new found friend.

She moved her sword one last time as the guy held his teeth together with frustration.

She narrowed her eyes as she came up right behind him and threw the sword into his arm.

* * *

Anata ga itteta eien no sekai - the eternal world from which you spoke 

Tsuretette - take me along

Mahou no omajinai - a magic spell

* * *


	5. Ichigo and the Sensei

Ichigo looked up at the door that was in front of her and saw the blonde haired guy bust it down.

Zakuro peeked around one of the sides and had her half pleasant look to her face.

"You do know that I can kick things a lot harder than you can tackle them right?"

He rubbed his arm a bit, "not really. Oh hello," he said standing up and walking over to Ichigo, "I'm Tamaki. You're Ichigo right? Zakuro's been worried about you."

Zakuro hit him on the back of the head, "I'm right here baka. Let's get you out of here Ichigo."

Ichigo peeked around her own shoulder then looked up at Zakuro since they differed in height just a bit, "don't you feel that?"

Zakuro and Tamaki looked at each other then back at her, "what?"

Ichigo pointed to the wall behind her that had a strange symbol engraved into the stone walls.

Tamaki touched it, "Ouran has no stone walls, besides the pillars that's out front, but that's different altogether. What is this?"

Ichigo hugged Zakuro's arm as Blanca nuzzled her chin.

"Don't know … let's just go and not disturb it."

* * *

They turned around and walked out of the dusty room and into the sunshine as Ichigo stretched out her arms and turned in a circle with happiness.

"Ahhh! Much better!"

The other two smiled at her as they watched as she put her fingers to her lips and gave a small light whistle.

"What was that for," Tamaki asked looking back at Zakuro as she did the same thing, "a calling for something?"

Zakuro pulled some of her hair away from her face again, "something like that."

Ichigo climbed to the top of the railing wall that she was standing by and jumped off the edge.

Tamaki's came out of his head as he ran right over and looked down to see if he can find her. Zakuro patted him on the back as he looked up at her with a confused look to his face. She smiled as she climbed over the edge and pulled Tamaki over the edge by his jacket.

He freaked out.

"Hahaha! Don't be such a baby Tamaki-chan."

A broom caught the both of them, Zakuro sitting with both legs on one side with Tamaki's face in her lap with spiral eyes and an open mouth.

Zakuro looked at him then rubbed his hair as she looked up at Ichigo sitting the same way on her broom but facing the other way.

They shrugged and made the broom's move towards the east side of Ouran where the gate was located at.

Tamaki came around by then and looked down. As soon as he did he hugged Zakuro real tight as if he was afraid of heights.

Both girls laughed as Duke hopped down to his shoulder, "you're in good hands ok? These are the next Queen Candidates for our realm. But then again the next queen has already been decided. But no matter how you look at it, you're safe and sound."

Tamaki looked up at Zakuro's gentle smile and closed eyes as her red-orange hair blew in the breeze.

Both brooms came to a stop as the girls held up their legs and the distance between them and the ground slowly decreased.

Once near a good level, Tamaki jumped down and rubbed his cheek to the cement. He had a pink mark on his face soon after doing this.

The girls looked at him, looked at each other, and then looked up at the clock tower that Ouran had.

Ichigo rubbed her curls as she began to walk off and turned around to smile at her best friend and her new friend.

Zakuro waved at her then turned on her heel to walk off, reached out for his collar, and pulled him away with her.

* * *

Ichigo smiled again as she rubbed Blanca for the 42nd time, "sorry about earlier Blanca."

Blanca held up her little paw, "don't worry about it-chu. Since school is almost out you might as well head back to the manor-chu."

Ichigo looked up at the sky, "guess I have too huh? He's going to be so mad at me for leaving campus on my first day isn't he?"

Blanca folded her paws, "maybe. But he cares for you just as much as he cares for Zakuro-san. So maybe he'll go easy on you if you say that Zakuro found you at last in her school."

Ichigo cocked her head towards one side, "I doubt it. He's my guardian here but I must always respect him no matter which world I'm at."

She sighed real loud as she turned a corner to Lobelia, "I'm dead!"

* * *

Tamaki hugged Zakuro around the neck, "you're amazing sempai!"

She punched him off of her, "you hug me again and the next one will be harder got it!?"

He nodded as he rubbed his face then looked a bit surprised, "who's that with you father?"

Zakuro blinked then turned around to see the head of the school standing with a tall and cold faced blonde haired guy.

She took a step back as she lowered her head a bit.

"This is your new substitute until your other teacher gets back Tamaki. Neige-san … this is my son and one of your new students, Tamaki."

Zakuro looked up as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you sensei," he said then held out his hand to Zakuro, "this is my friend and sempai, Zaku-…" he was able to say before she cut him off.

"We already know each other Tamaki-chan."

He looked up at his new teacher and noticed his eyes. He looked back at Zakuro and saw that they had the same color and style of eyes.

Zakuro turned on her heel and walked off, "see you later … I'm heading off."

He watched her until she turned a corner to head back to the music room then felt a hand on his shoulder and followed it to his father's face.

"Keep in mind that she won't stay here for a long time. Now … show your teacher to the classroom so he can get familiar with these halls."

He nodded his head as his father walked off towards his office.

When he was out of sight Tamaki turned back to his teacher with a smile.

"Neige-sensei is it?"

He kept his eyes straight ahead, "Pierre Tempete du Neige … Pierre-sensei to you since you know my daughter."

He blinked, "how'd you know that I was going to ask 'is she related to you'?"

Pierre looked at the boy, "it's obvious that you've seen our eyes. Every time I look at her I see her mother more and more," he said looking up, "but her coolness comes from me."

Tamaki put his finger to his chin, "so I saw … why does she hate you so much sensei?"

Pierre closed his eyes, "that's a story all by itself. Now … where is this classroom?"

"Ah yes! This way sensei, follow me!"

* * *

Zakuro held her book bag in one hand and her knapsack of clothes in the other.

Duke sat on her shoulder with a timid face, "why must you be so cruel to your father … Chocolat's husband?"

"You also forgot to mention the Prince of the Ogres … or whatever's left of them."

Duke closed his eyes, "ah … sad day for the magical world. Poor Chocolat, if she didn't get Pierre's heart in the subconscious world then there would be no Le Royalme … or you."

Zakuro narrowed her eyes and stopped. She turned around to face the shade part of the tree she stood next to and saw her father's servant.

"Zakuro-sama … your father wishes for you to join us for dinner."

"Tell him I said no."

"But he insists Princess."

Duke looked up into her eyes as they glowed a crystallized blue.

"I said no. I won't say it again, now just leave me alone like I've said before."

Duke looked back at the guy as he put a hand over his chest and lowered his head a bit, "as you say … Princess."

He left as Duke looked back up at Zakuro and saw her eyes change back to normal as she sighed.

"Using this power gets me so tired so easily. Let's go to the store before we go home ok Duke?"

Duke said ok then stared off into space as he remembered that day that Glace' was defeated from Pierre's body thanks to the love of Chocolat.

"_She has more of the Ogre's power than she does of our power. Oh Chocolat … what have you done to your daughter?"

* * *

_


	6. At home with Company

Pierre sat while having a glass of red wine with his cat sitting near his lap. He rubbed her head as she looked up at him. Pierre gave a light smile to her, took a sip and placed the cup on the table in front of him as his servant appeared.

"The Princess had refused your offer once again sire. Is there anything I can do about it?"

"No," he said closing his eyes, "send for Ichigo. That's all."

His servant bowed his head and left the room.

Pierre spoke softly, "what am I going to do with her Cinnamon? She's just as stubborn as Chocolat."

Cinnamon gave a light meow and curled back up.

He sighed, "I was afraid you would do that."

The door opened as Ichigo came in, "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he said moving his hand to the seat next to his, "sit."

She bowed her head and sat down without making a single sound with her heel.

"Can you convince Zakuro to stay with us?"

Ichigo shook her head, "it's for her to decide. Besides, I think she likes living by herself where she can act more human. It's only natural for her since she holds so much power."

Pierre rubbed his bangs, "as much as she wants to be normal she can't. The noir heart I gave to her allows her to control that power …"

Ichigo watched as he put both hands over his face and leaned over, "sir?"

"… as long as she keeps her noir heart inside next to her own heart she can control it ….. I should have known. You can leave anytime you wish."

Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She turned around and saw some of the remaining ogres vanish into the darkness as she walked away and up the stairs to her room. 

"Zakuro-san is so gifted and yet so cursed at the same time. No wonder mama and papa wanted me to be her best friend and look after her."

Blanca pointed out, "your mother and her mother and everyone else before them were best friends … it's only right for you two as well."

She sighed as she closed the door to her room.

Blanca got down and ate a cracker that was sitting in a small bowl for her while Ichigo walked out onto her balcony and stared up at the sky.

"Mama … papa …"

* * *

Zakuro took a sip of her tea as she watched Duke engulf his dinner.

"Why do you eat so much Duke?"

He paused as he swallowed, "you're more tone down than your mother … but you have just a bad a temper."

Zakuro put down her cup and rubbed the top of his head with her finger, "weirdo."

She stopped, stood up and walked over to her window to stare out into the sky.

She took hold of her pendant while a few strands of her hair blew in the light breeze.

"Why am I the princess of the ogres and the witches?"

Duke coughed from hearing that, "why … why do you ask?"

There was a knock at her door. Zakuro turned around and walked across her apartment to open the door to find Haruhi standing there.

"Haruhi? Why are you here?"

"Why are you my next door neighbor?"

Zakuro leaned out a bit and saw that the door to the left of hers (from the inside) was opened just a bit.

"Oh … is that ok with you? I mean, you can come over anytime you want if that's the case."

Haruhi nodded her head then handed her a small purple bag with a pink ribbon tied at the top, "this is for you."

Zakuro took it and opened it in front of her.

"Un … ari- … arigato."

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, "father wanted me to greet our new neighbor … saying it's more lady-like."

Zakuro looked up at her then turned sideways, "you a lady? Doubt it … you can come in if you want. I'm just finishing up my leftovers from the other night."

She looked around as she took a few steps in, "you cook?"

Zakuro placed the small bag on the table next to Duke as she pulled her hair back, "nothing else to do for the time being. With my assignment and all … I don't really have much of a choice."

She watched Duke jump into the bag and pop his head out with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth, turned towards Haruhi, and gave a light smirk.

Haruhi picked up a picture of Zakuro as a little girl; "your mother?"

Zakuro walked over and saw the picture.

"Yeah … with her best friend Vanilla, her daughter Ichigo, and the rest of the family … it's been a while since I've looked at that."

Haruhi looked up at her, "does Ichigo-san have this same picture?"

Zakuro shook her head, "I don't think so. I think she has one of our two families … where we're with both of our parents."

Haruhi looked back at the picture then placed it back on the desk next to the phone, "Tamaki-sempai said that your father is his new teacher for a while. Why don't you live with him Zakuro-sempai?"

She ran her red hair through her fingers while looking away, "mama isn't dead yet … but he refuses to stay by her side. That's why I'm here and he's there. Besides, I don't want to be reminded as to why I hate him so much."

Haruhi looked down for a bit then walked over and hugged Zakuro as it caught her off guard.

Zakuro's arms were up and away from Haruhi with a semi shocked face, "wha- … what are you doing?"

Haruhi's face went exactly an inch above her chest since she was an inch shorter than Tamaki, whom was very much close together in height.

"Gomen Zakuro-sempai. When Tamaki-sempai said that you were hurting just as much as everyone else I didn't think much about it until now."

Zakuro's face calmed down while her arms went down a little to her sides, "o … ok. Could you at least get your face away from my chest?"

Haruhi pulled her head away, made her face turn a light pink, then took a huge step back, "gomen!"

Zakuro watched as she walked like a robot all the way to the door and gave out a light laugh.

"You're funny Haruhi."

* * *

Ichigo stared at her picture of her and Zakuro when they were little.

Blanca looked over at it as Ichigo whispered to her, "I don't even remember why we were laughing. Ever since Chocolat-sama got sick Zakuro hasn't really laughed since."

Blanca jumped down, "you two differ. Vanilla-sama was a princess back then and ever since she gave Chocolat the crown, Vanilla-sama has been an open and loving person. All you need to do is gain more hearts than her and win back the crown. Chu, chu!"

Ichigo put it back down, "even if I do that Blanca, how's that going to help her? Zakuro is the princess of both the witches and the ogres. So even if I get the crown to Le Royalme she's still going to have the crown to the ogres."

Blanca rubbed her paws, "then have Pierre-san give you crown."

Ichigo banged her fist on the table then yelled at Blanca, "it doesn't work like that! You useless little thing! Get out of my sight!"

Blanca ran off as Ichigo calmed down a bit. She closed her eyes for a second then looked up to see her face in the mirror.

"Zakuro … gomen."

Outside her room Pierre stood with his arms folded over his chest and his back against the wall. With his hair over his eyes he got up and walked away.

Inside his room Pierre laid down on his bed, moved one of his arms over his eyes, and thought about what happened in the past to make his own daughter hate him to the point where she wanted nothing to do with the ogres.

"_We can't pick and choose who we are Zakuro,"_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep,_ "but you are who you are right?"_

"_Because we are who we are,"_ she thought to herself as she put Duke in bed,_ "no matter what we are, we are."_

Zakuro pulled her hair into braids as she turned off her lights and went to bed.

"_Mama … I want to be with you again."

* * *

_


	7. The Past Made Clear

A few bangs on the door woke her up.

As she sat up, she saw a few swirls of smoke coming in from the door.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here," her mother said picking her up.

"Hurry," her father yelled while holding his arm close to his face.

Her mother ran over to her father as they held her tightly.

She could hardly breathe.

"What are we to do mama," she asked looking up at her worried mother's face.

Her mother ran behind her father until they got to a balcony.

Her parents looked down and saw that the flames of the fire were worse than that of the inside.

She was scared; her parents held each other so close together she could hear their hearts race.

"Over here!"

They looked up and saw her mother's best friend.

"Can you make it over here?"

"No," her mother yelled back, "the fire's too strong!"

"There's more help coming, stay where I can see you!"

Her father pushed her mother out of the way from a burning down pillar.

"Papa," she yelled out as her mother pushed herself up to see what happened.

She got up and began to run over to her father as a smaller pillar landed right in front of her.

It landed as it hit her frilled nightgown causing her gown to catch on fire.

She screamed as the warmth kept getting closer to her skin until it finally touched her.

Her mother tried the best he could to put out the flame but her skin was already scarred from its wound.

"Be careful," her father said holding his arm while it bled.

Her mother put her hands on her father as he pushed her away saying it was nothing while he held her close.

"We need to get her away from here!"

Her mother wrapped some of her own gown ribbon around her burn as it stung with pain.

"Here comes help!"

Her mother's friend tried to get close to them as something stopped her.

The flames became like a rope as it took hold of her ankle and pulled her into the highest point of the fire.

"Mama," her best friend yelled out as her father held her back.

Within an instant the fire went out followed by a bright, shining light.

"Mama!!"

She looked up at her mother as she held her mouth in fear then suddenly screamed out for her, "CHOCOLAT-CHAN!!!"

Ichigo woke up feeling a cold sweat going down her entire body.

Blanca was sleeping soundly next to her pillow as Ichigo rubbed her forehead.

She got up, walked over to her mirror, and pulled at her night shorts to see the scar the flame left behind.

"Zakuro … gomen."

She pulled it back in place, crept over to the bathroom and threw cold water over her face.

"_Chocolat-sama went into a coma after that. Zakuro never laughed or smile since then, moved away from her father, and started using her magic less and less," _she whispered to herself.

Ichigo climbed back into her bed and looked at the moon until she finally went back to sleep.

* * *

The morning came a little too soon for Ichigo, but at the same time just soon enough as she got ready for her day at the all girls' academy.

Blanca hopped on top of her shirt as she pulled it right from under the little mouse.

"Sorry Blanca, but you stay home this time ok?"

Blanca shook her head as she sat on her little pillow and went back to sleep.

Ichigo rubbed her tail and left the room. As she went down the stairs she saw Pierre waiting by the door with his eyes closed and his head kind of down.

"Tono," she said standing a few steps away from him.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "ready to talk to Zakuro?"

Ichigo tilted her head as she spoke, "about what sire?"

He held out his arm and put his hand on her shoulder, "try to get it through her head that you care about her and you want to be close to her."

Ichigo looked at his hand then back to his face, "but she already knows this. I confess to her and she says the same thing as if it doesn't bother her."

Pierre narrowed his eyes and let her go as he walked out of the manor, "she gets a confession every hour … doesn't really matter if she cares or not."

Ichigo ran behind him until they were walking in unison, "but she's heard the same one from me over and over. I know she thinks of me as a little sister but I do love her."

They got into their car and sat in silence.

Ichigo stared at her hands the entire time … quietly.

* * *

Pierre stared at the young girl while he gave a light smirk then closed his eyes remembering the past and present at once.

"_Chocolat and Vanilla was born around the same time. Zakuro and Ichigo differ in age a bit. Zakuro was born a month before Ichigo but both girls take after their mothers in personality," _he opened his eyes and watched Ichigo step out,_ "they also differ in height and heart collecting. Zakuro doesn't have to work for her hearts like Vanilla did but Ichigo kind of resembles Chocolat that did have to work."_

The car pulled in front of Ouran as he stepped out and walked towards the gate with several students blushing as he walked by.

"_Both girls are like their mothers but differ when it comes to hearts. If only Chocolat didn't have to get sick then Zakuro wouldn't be like the old me."_

He walked into the main entry and up a few flights of stairs as he felt some sudden rush of energy.

"_Glace'?"_

Pierre looked around and saw the boy that both girls confronted as he looked back at Pierre, turned around, and walked down the hall.

"That's Shinrou," said a familiar voice.

Pierre turned his head around and saw Zakuro standing next to Kyoya with an open file book.

"A third year student, transferred, no parents or guardians. Spends most of the time away from other people," he said as he closed his book and walked off, "nothing fancy to my terms."

Pierre and Zakuro watched as he walked off.

She stood up and placed her hands in her pockets as she turned on her heel, "nothing fancy besides the fact he's from La Royalme."

She walked off leaving her father alone at the top of the stairs.

Tamaki and the twins came up from behind and watched their sempai walk off.

"Why don't you talk to her," Kaoru said followed by Hikaru, "she is your daughter after all."

Pierre eyed Tamaki as cold as ice, the very thing he was used too, as the little blonde boy defended himself, "I waited until Zakuro-san was on her way home … but I think she knows I told them. Forgive me sensei!"

The twins stared at the ever begging dumb 'king' as Pierre walked off.

"You're late for class."

The three ran off in different directions as Pierre smiled and laughed, "class doesn't start for another hour."

* * *

Tono – 'my lord'

Shin – humility, be careful, discrete (in this case I was thinking discrete)

Rou – son

* * *


	8. The Teacher and the Excuse

Zakuro was seated next to a window … the very thing she liked out of the human world was the window seat in the classroom.

She stared into the ever so on going abyss of the blue sky and clouds as her mind wandered back and fourth.

"Zakuro-chan?"

She turned her head upwards and saw the teacher standing over her with a book in one hand and a frown on her face.

"Pay attention in class and keep your mind away from the clouds."

Zakuro frowned back at her and looked down at her desk as the teacher walked back and fourth down the walkways of desks.

A small lock of hair fell in front of her face as she blew it away then gave a small sigh wanting the day to end.

* * *

The lunch bell rang as the students stood up; some stretched while others made a small yawn, and walked out of the classroom.

Zakuro was the last one to leave since she didn't like crowds all too much-but as she was heading over to the door she looked back at her teacher.

She had dark golden hair pulled into a single ponytail that curled from the ribbon to the end, dark amber eyes that looked something like rubies in the sun's glow. But what made her seem different was how her teacher treated her from the rest of the class; every time Zakuro would look at her a noir heart would come out.

"Is there something you would like to say?"

Zakuro looked straight ahead, "I want to know your real name sensei."

"Why do you care Zakuro-chan?"

Zakuro turned her head back a bit, "I can tell that you hate me. So it has to be something that either of my parents has done to you."

Her teacher blinked a couple of times as she closed her eyes, "your father knows. My name is Yuika, Zakuro-chan."

Zakuro tilted her head down and walked out of the room and into the arms of Honey-san, "ah what do you want?"

"Let's go have some cakes!"

Zakuro closed her eyes and made him get off of her, "I'm sorry, I need to have a word with someone before lunch is over."

Honey-san and Mori-san watched her walk off as they walked in the other direction towards the lunch room.

* * *

Zakuro arrived at a classroom for the second year students, placed a hand on the outside of the door, and moved back a bit as it opened up and the students walked out.

Kyoya and Tamaki were some of the last ones to walk out followed by their substitute teacher, otherwise known as her father Pierre.

The two members looked at her as Kyoya pulled Tamaki away by the arm leaving the father and daughter to talk.

Zakuro looked him dead in the eyes as he talked to her, "what's the matter with you? Has something else happened that I need to know?"

She shook her head as she looked back at him, "it's my teacher. Every time I look at her a noir heart comes out."

He folded his arms and began to walk off, "and your point? You have the ability to take it, so do your duty princess."

He was five feet away when he finished his sentence, "her name is Yuika … I'm sure you know her from somewhere because she says 'your father knows' ... that's my point."

Pierre turned around and looked at her with somewhat shocked eyes, "your teacher is Yuika-san?"

Zakuro reached into her pocket and pulled out a file, "I looked her up and it says that she used to go to the same school you and mama went to when ya'll were little. I don't take that noir heart because I can feel that it doesn't belong to me."

Pierre looked at a downwards angle as she folded the paper back up and walked away, "just let me know if there's anything I should be aware of before I start getting close to her."

Pierre moved his eyes upward as she walked by, her long red hair trailing behind her as she moved in silence.

He waited until she was away that he decided to go to his old Member Yuika.

* * *

Pierre looked about the doorways until he got to the right door. He lifted his hand to open the door as it slowly began to open itself.

He used some of his ogre magic to move away from the door and behind a nearby corner where he saw Shinrou walk out with a satisfied smirk to his face.

Pierre carefully leaned out as the boy walked down a nearby flight of stairs leading to the main hallway.

Once it was all clear, Pierre walked over to the door again-this time making a light knock on the doorframe.

He waited a bit before going in and seeing Yuika rubbing her face near her lip, "Prince? What brings you here to my classroom?"

Pierre walked closer until he made her move her arm away from her face seeing a red mark and a busted lip.

"My daughter … but by the looks of it, I say that boy has something to do with this Yuika. Did he hit you?"

She stood up and tried to defend herself. He knew all to well what she was like, "your voice broke Yuika. What is he to you besides someone you care about?"

Her shocked face was the only thing she did.

"Hopefully you're not having an affair with a student Yuika. An old Member of mine has no business with a child like that," he said placing a hand under her chin while he moved it up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Prince …" she whispered as her gaze turned towards the back of the room.

Pierre turned his head and saw some of the students from her class standing in the back of the room. Mori-san, Honey-san, and Zakuro were the ones near the front of the small group.

He let Yuika go as he took a step towards the class as Zakuro darted out of the room.

"Zakuro!"

Pierre followed her down hallways and corridors, "Zakuro wait!"

She didn't want to hear it, tears began to fall down her face as she rounded another corner and became face to face with Kyoya, Tamaki and the super attendant.

She stopped and held her right hand over her chest with her hair falling over her eyes. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder while Tamaki tried to give her a hug when Pierre called out Zakuro's name again.

Zakuro placed both of her hands over her ears and started to shake.

Tamaki and Kyoya looked at each other then stood in the way between her and her father with crossed arms.

When Pierre got near them both boys gave her their support. Yuzuru (Tamaki's father for those of you who forgot) looked on at Zakuro as the boys controlled the game now.

* * *


	9. A Feeling of Trust or Pain?

Inside the Third Music Room …

"She looks even more down and gloomy than Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said a bit out loud.

All the boys just stared at quiet Zakuro sitting on the window ledge staring up at the sky, not even blinking as time slowly goes by.

Tamaki put his hand to his chin while he began to think while Kyoya explained what happened.

In the hallway a few minutes ago …

(I personally don't like doing this but it helps when you have more than one person speaking.)

Tamaki: Why is Zakuro-sempai in tears sensei?

Kyoya: She's one of the stronger ones that don't cry unless something has happened.

Pierre: She's my daughter and I'll handle it.

Zakuro: (through a broken voice) No!

Tamaki: Leave her alone right now sensei … she doesn't want to be bothered.

Pierre: (glares) Zakuro …

Kyoya: We have everything under control.

Currently …

"But I guess having everything under control is a problem when she completely pushes you out," Hikaru said pointing it out.

Kaoru nodded his head then said, "what's the point of defending her if she wants to be left alone?"

Tamaki looked up all of a sudden then walked over to her while he quietly told her, "there's something that might cheer you up. Ever heard a piano in your country Zakuro-san?"

She blinked, turned her head, and said no.

"I'll play something nice for you ok," he said holding out his hand.

She took it, got up, and walked over towards the far side of the room with him.

"Right here ok?"

Zakuro watched as Tamaki pulled at a curtain and reviled a grand piano.

The rest of the club came up behind her as Tamaki sat down and began to play.

"Tamaki-sempai plays really good, don't you think so Zakuro-sempai," Haruhi asked as their eyes met for a second before turning back to listen.

It was, in fact, a really beautiful sound to her. Zakuro closed her eyes and began to calm down as the music lifted her spirts.

As she calmed down figures began to appear in her mind. She kept quiet because this wasn't the first time it's happened before.

Zakuro saw a tearful past … Tamaki's past, _"it's like his memories are carried by the sound of the piano."_

When Tamaki was done playing he looked up at her, "feel better now?"

Zakuro opened her eyes while she lied, "yes, thank you."

He smiled as she saw the pain behind the happiness. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin black string with a small silver bead tied onto it as she handed to Tamaki, "I forgot to give this to you … sp here."

He made his puppy dog face as Zakuro turned around and became her old self, "I don't do cute Tamaki-chan. Don't you know that by now?"

After school …

Zakuro held her book bag over her shoulder and her other hand in her pocket when Tamaki suddenly came up behind her and with big bold eyes.

"Arigato for the charm sempai," he said as she stopped and made the ungrateful face. (the triangle eyes Haruhi makes)

"It's not a charm bracelet, it's supposed to be a necklace designed to …" she slowly said as she watched him bring out the kid in him.

She waited until he gave a thumbs up to rain on his parade, "… to show you magic."

He acted like a kid again as she sighed and turned left as he began to follow her again.

"Why did you give me this," he asked acting 'normal' again.

"So far, you're the only one who knows me. Why didn't you say you had a bad childhood like I did?"

They stopped as Tamaki slowly became upset, "how'd you know?"

"My magic is like really strong, I saw what happened as you played that melody."

He looked down for a second then back at her with a smile, "can you show me some magic now sempai?"

"I don't do magic anymore unless I'm gaining a heart."

He begged as he backed her into a corner, "sempai … onagai."

She didn't like being in a corner, much less with a guy holding her back, nor did she like to use her magic despite the fact that humans can't see any kind of magic. But due to what was going to happen she gave in.

Tamaki let her go as he took her by the hand, "when will you show me? Ah I know, come over to my place for a bit … there you can show me as much as you want."

Zakuro forced her hand away, "I prefer where nobody can see!"

Tamaki looked at the street, held up a hand, and a car pulled up in front, "get in!"

"_Damn you rich idiot!"_

They got in as the driver drove around and the two in the back seat.

"So where should we go," Tamaki asked leaning in a bit to close for Zakuro's comfort.

"Uh … why don't we just figure something out," she said moving away.

"No you pick since I'm treating you," he said moving closer to her.

She looked out the window and saw a distant hill, "h-how about here?"

Tamaki looked out the window, told the driver to pull over, and pulled Zakuro towards the spot she picked.

She sighed, sat down on a rock, and placed her book bag near the rock.

"This is crazy you know that right?"

Tamaki stretched out his arms then turned back to her, "this is perfect, just look at the view!"

Zakuro leaned to her side a little and saw the city from up high. She was somewhat ok with it.

"If you say so Tamaki-chan. Demo, I don't want to stay out here all day ok? I have to get home before Duke starts to worry."

"You mean your frog? Why does he worry?"

"He's my uncle in frog form. He can transform into a human at will but when he does he can't stay like that for a long period of time."

"Oh … ok. Shall we get started?"

Zakuro looked up with a somewhat dissatisfied look to her face, "your making this sound like it's a bad thing."

Tamaki pointed out while pointing up, "it's your magic so show me something that doesn't make a big mess."

She sighed again as she stood up, mentioned for him to sit, walked a few paces away, and turned on her heel to face him while taking hold of her pendant.

"Sugar, Sugar Rune! Zaku Rune!"

The witch symbol showed itself beneath her feet as magic came out of it and swirled around her body.

As it moved around her chest, a golden circlet of circles (mainly the same ones that princess serenity wears on her chest from sailor moon) formed. Her loose white-pink dress dropped down to her knees, no ribbon in the back, and a pair of tie on heels. The ribbon part (that tied to her) went a little past her ankles-the top part was red while the bottom part was black … the part on her foot was red while the heel was black. Moving back up to her hands on her pendant … there were white-pink fingerless gloves with golden trim and a heart shape opening on the middle of her hands that barely went past her wrists.

Zakuro moved her hands away from her pendant as she pulled her legs close to her body as she gripped hold of the white-pink witch hat with red and black trim as it formed around her head. Did a single spin backwards as her white-pink with black as the undercover cape with heart buttons (I forgot what they're called 0) holding it together by black string showed itself as well making her outfit complete.

The magical force around her disappeared as she stared at Tamaki, "what?"

He looked at her from top to bottom as he said what came to mind first, "kawaii."

Zakuro lifted a hand to her mouth as she did a fake cough, "enough ok?"

"Ok, ok," he said standing up with excitement, "show me! Show me!"

Zakuro held out her hand as her wand appeared, "fine … baka."

She moved her arm up as she closed her eyes and said her chant, "Sugar Rune, Zaku Rune … Fleur Spirale, Spiral of Flowers!"

It was the same spell her mother used to cast a long time ago. Zakuro smelt the scent of the flowers as she opened her eyes and saw the shower of flowers blow in the wind as Tamaki tried to catch as many as he could while acting up again.

"This is so cool! Zakuro-san is the best!"

An anime sweat drop rolled down the side of her face as he handed her a small violet, "thank you."

Zakuro looked into his eyes and saw how brilliant blue they were.

Something inside her stirred as her noir heart made a sudden pinch of pain that snapped her back.

"Tamaki … I should … I should," she tried to say as something caught her attention. She turned around as fast as she could and blocked a sudden force of dark magic from hurting her friend.

Shinrou levitated down from the sky in a dark tux and a long black cape with red as the underneath part.

"Ah, still protecting the same pathetic humans aren't we?"

* * *


	10. The Finished Battle

Hello again everyone!

Nice to know that you all like my story! Heh, well I also forgot to mention I was basing this off of the anime ….

(nervous laugh)

I went out today to buy some books for my little cousins that I've never seen before for the first time, and when I looked around I saw Sugar Sugar Rune magna volume 7

.. and I think you know the rest.

I couldn't resist.

And go figure they'll be in a comic book store three doors down from the Half Price Books.

Hahahaha!

Well anyways I'm keeping the story as it is so I'll look forward to more reviews.

Thank you again for reading my stories.

* * *

"Still protecting the same humans I see," Shinrou said as he slowly levitated down from the sky to the ground, "how noble a princess you are."

Tamaki looked at his friend and whispered near her ear, "princess?"

Zakuro kept her eyes on Shinrou as he cocked his head to one side as he gloated.

"She hasn't told you yet? Zakuro Meilleure is the royal princess of Le Royaume and the Palace of the Underworld."

Tamaki put a hand on Zakuro's shoulder as she turned her head towards him then turned her whole body to face him.

"The Palace of the Underworld is basically the land where the ogres live in the furthest reaches of the magical world. I've already told you that my mom was a Halfling and that my father was a prince … so there for I am from a royal bloodline no matter where you look."

Tamaki saw the sadness in her eyes start to fill up as Shinrou did a fake yawn.

"Quit being such a drama queen princess, it's not a nice image for you."

She turned around so fast the tips of her hair touched Tamaki on the face.

"_So soft," _he thought as he touched the spot where her hair touched

Zakuro raised her arm up as she got ready to do another spell at Shinrou, "but if you know of me then why were you scared of my ogre power in the hallways?"

Shinrou raised an eyebrow as Zakuro asked him that, "why do you ask? The ogres are still our enemies even though the two worlds were combined."

"Shut up!"

Shinrou lowered his head a bit as he closed his eyes, "just face it Princess, if it wasn't for your family there would still be a war."

"I said shut up! Obscurite' Crystallization," she yelled as the brilliant blue energy came out of her scepter and hit Shinrou directly on the chest and made him fly back a few feet.

As he came back around he did some of his own magic that caught her off guard.

Zakuro pushed Tamaki out of the way then jumped up into the air.

Tamaki moved himself and saw that Zakuro was flying on her own without the use of her broom.

Shinrou flew just a bit above Tamaki as he held out his hand with a pale glow aiming for his head.

Zakuro saw what Shinrou was about to do, focused her energy, and did the same spell from before with hardly any effect this time.

Shinrou turned his head at her then began to chase after her.

She flew this way and that, up and down, all around until she went so high up in the sky that Shinrou didn't fallow her.

She had a weird feeling that Tamaki was in danger somehow and that she needed to be on the ground. Her father's servant appeared right before her with a bowed head. She told him that he needed Pierre and Ichigo's help, so he left with the message leaving Zakuro all alone.

* * *

Back on the ground Tamaki was being tied down by some strong vines.

"Don't even bother to struggle human, these vines will just get tighter."

Tamaki tried to move his arms and legs only to get them pulled together even tighter. He moved his head up, barely opened up his eyes and saw the little pond next to the hill form and shape itself as a guy with dark red hair come out with a smirk to his face.

Shinrou starred at the guy the entire time as the guy stepped on the edge of the pond and move his index finger to the side.

Tamaki could breathe again as the vines loosened around his waist and chest but still around him.

"Hey Shinrou," the guy from the water said, "watch out."

Shinrou turned around just as something hit him in the face and sent him five feet away from Tamaki.

"Feuilles De'pe'e!"

Shinrou looked up while moving the back of his hand near his busted lip then used his magic to get away.

Tamaki looked over towards his feet and saw an oversized white-purple witch's hat with golden trim and an oversized white-purple cape.

"Ohh," the voice behind the hat said, "now I can't see."

The voice sounded like someone he met before … but he couldn't place where.

Zakuro landed right next to the other person while moving the hat.

"Oh Ichigo, you need to get a better hat."

The red hair guy was standing over Tamaki and using some kind of magic to untie him.

Once he was free, Tamaki stood up and looked at the witch Ichigo.

She had a white-purple tube top that stopped at the bottom of her chest with golden straps holding it up with golden mini ruffles also at the top, her very fit stomach was showing, and a golden sash holding up her flared out white-purple thigh high skirt.

Tamaki looked down a little bit more and saw white-purple leggings being held up on the sides by a mini golden buckle with dark yellow buckle-on shoes. Tamaki moved his eyes back up and saw non-attached sleeves that were kind of flared that had golden mini ruffles at both ends … some near the top and some near her hands.

Ichigo held her diamond shaped pendant in one of her hands as she rubbed some of her curly bangs away from her eyes.

"Are you ok Tamaki-san?"

Tamaki blushed a little as he looked at both of the girls, "uh yeah I'm … I'm fine."

Zakuro used one of her fingers to push up her hat a little as she narrowed her eyes, "did Poivre hurt you in any way?"

Tamaki looked to see the red head guy smile at him then turned his head back at her, "no. I'm fine sempai, I'm fine."

"Well good then," she said folding her arms and turning her head away, "you sure are trouble for a human."

Poivre put a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "don't listen to her ok? Now let's all get home before anyone notices where we are-kero. Oops."

* * *


	11. Four Months Later

"_It's been almost a month since Tamaki learned about me and Ichigo," _Zakuro thought to herself as she pulled her long red hair away from her diamond blue eyes, "_he's acting as if it doesn't bother him. Duke told me that I need to watch my back in case he ever decides to turn against me."_

She finished doing her hair just as she got near a bay window with green curtains overlooking the beach.

She looked up at the ocean, rolled her eyes, and turned around to grab a shirt to put on over her bathing suit.

"_Now let the troubles begin."_

* * *

Peirre looked around at the scene as he lifted his head up from a book he was reading, and as he looked he saw the Host Club without any fans have a relaxing day at the beach. He heard a light sound as he moved his eyes towards the sun and saw Zakuro standing over him with Duke on her shoulder.

"You don't want to be here?"

She narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms in front of her chest as Duke got down to rest in the sand.

"Zakuro doesn't mind being here since Tamaki-chan knows about us. But she worries that something will happen since the rest of the club is here. Ah … kero, kero, kero."

Zakuro shifted her gaze towards her father, blinked once, then walked off towards an open umbrella.

"I worry about her sometimes Duke," Pierre said as he watched her pony tailed hair trail in the wind behind her, "but then again you do know more about Chocolat and her mother than I do."

Duke looked up at Pierre and into his eyes. They were a brilliant blue color, but all the shine was of worry and doubt while the pupil read love and hope. Duke looked back down at his own frog like hands and feet as he remembered the life he once had as a human by Cinnamon's side.

"I worry about her too Pierre, I'm afraid that her fate will be like that of her mother and grandmother before her," he was able to say before he hopped away for the shade of a tree.

* * *

Zakuro walked up behind Haruhi and turned her gaze to her.

"Oh Zakuro-san," she said looking up, "Tamaki-sempai was getting worried about you for some reason."

Zakuro moved her eyes to fix on Tamaki as he played water gun with the twins.

"Demo Zakuro-san …"

She looked back down at Haurhi who turned towards her, "… the twins say that you hate going to beaches and whatnot. So why are you here?"

Zakuro looked back up and saw the ripples on the waves on the shore.

"I could ask you the same thing," was her reply back. Haruhi looked towards the guys for a moment then back at Zakuro whom just stared off into space.

"What do you mean by that sempai?"

Haruhi watched as Zakuro slowly sat down next to her while still looking ahead while she answered back to Haruhi, "I've come to understand that your mark as a host was way past due. You can leave at any given moment like the others," she said as she looked at her with a smile, "but like the others you just can't seem to break away from him."

Haurhi noticed that Zakuro was serious when she said that when she suddenly spoke about Tamaki.

"It's in everyone's human nature to stay close to one you care about the most. Besides, if you didn't go after him then there would be no Host Club."

Haruhi thought back to that time when the Host Club almost did break up, she lowered her eyes as she turned back around and hugged her legs close.

Zakuro closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back up to see Haruhi's heart. _"A brilliant blue …"_

* * *

Pierre put his book on the table next to his chair then looked back at the other chaperone sleeping soundly with a book over their face.

He got up and began to walk back to the house when he stopped to look back at his daughter.

"She's not going to like you if that's what you intend to do Pierre-san."

He turned back around to the other chaperone that took the book off his face, "it's her choice to like and hate no matter what happens."

Pierre was standing near his chair again while he stared down at Yuzuru while he answered back, "my daughter understands the rules of her country while keeping in mind what her duty is while we're here."

Yuzuru looked up from his seat with a faint smile, "I rather say she _is_ dignified for her age. Now if only my son can be like that, then maybe his grandmother wouldn't hate him so much."

Pierre looked back up at the boys as the twins and Tamaki pulled Zakuro and Haruhi to their feet as they begged the girls to join them.

Pierre smiled as he saw Zakuro grab one of the water guns and hit all three boys on the head while dragging Haurhi off somewhere else.

"But the only difference between your son and my daughter, Yuzuru-san …"

Yuzuru looked over at the boys as they cried about the girls leaving them while the other three boys pulled them away towards a volleyball net.

"… is that one has more friends than the other and an open-carefree-heart."

Yuzuru stood up with a smile, "so I've heard from them."

* * *

Zakuro rubbed her forehead as Haruhi picked up a seashell and handed it over to her, "do you like seafood Zakuro-san?"

Zakuro stared at the shell for a bit with a confused look to her face, "do I like what again?"

Haruhi held the shell close to her chest while having a smile to her face, "seafood. Do you like seafood or do you not like it at all?"

Zakuro cocked her head to one side as she just started.

Haruhi was about to say something when she noticed that Zakuro had turned her head up at the sky as she followed her gaze and saw a crescent moon in the sky without a single cloud anywhere.

"It's going to be a nice night is what I heard."

Haruhi turned her head back towards Zakuro and saw how focused she was on the moon. The wind blew a little as her red locks and the outfit she was wearing trailed while she looked back at Haruhi then her calm nature picked up as her eyes changed.

Haruhi turned around and saw an oversized snake, "woah!"

She felt an arm grab her as Zakuro pulled Haruhi towards the rest of the group as the snake followed them close at hand.

"_Zakuro-san seems to know just when to stop and let that snake hit so we can keep going," _Haruhi thought as the sight of the boys and the two only parents made her feel better just as the snake got her ankle and made her fall into the sand.

Zakuro turned around and saw the snake was about to attack Haruhi as she looked down and saw a long rod as she took it and blocked the snake's mouth as Zakuro turned back around, helped Haruhi up, and pulled her to everyone else again.

"Haruhi, hurry up!"

Zakuro knew all to well that the snake was about to attack again when she pushed Haruhi into the boys' arms and took hold of her pendant.

"Sugar Sugar Rune! Zaku Rune!"

* * *


	12. My Kingdom Come

Zakuro stared out into the horizon as she leaned on the railing by her bay window with the curtains and her long hair trailing in the wind right behind her.

Pierre came into the room with Duke sitting on his shoulder and a stern look to both of their faces. She turned around and watched as her father turned to his side as he grabbed her knapsack, "come now before the door closes."

Zakuro turned her head a bit and saw that the reflected moon on the water had some clouds around it, "can I say goodbye first?"

"To whom," Duke said finished off by Pierre, "you're going to be pulled out from that school anyways. You can say goodbye then, now come."

Zakuro took hold of a small shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders as she followed Pierre down the halls and into the darkness.

As they were walking down the pathway to the beach where the moon lay in the water, she couldn't help but remember why Pierre was so mad at her … and what happened just a few hours ago.

* * *

Pierre's eyes widened as he watched Zakuro transform into her witch outfit. But he noticed that everyone was confused as to what was going on while Tamaki was trying to convince his friend to stop.

Pierre felt something on his shoulder, looked over, and saw Yuzuru's hand with a stern look and with the students staring at him as well.

He closed his eyes and focused his power to create similar necklaces for everyone else, like Tamaki's necklace, to see magic.

Yuzuru touched his with the tips of his fingers then saw what the snake had become. He also saw how the other members of the Host Club kind of freaked out a bit but was more in shock than anything else. Tamaki had taken hold of Zakuro's arm by then and was trying to hold her back as she pushed him out of the way and then do a spell, "Fleur Spirale!"

The snake moved its head out of the way and made the tail hit her in the stomach sending her flying out towards the water. Duke focused his energy to turn into his human self, Poivre, and caught Zakuro before she even came close to the water. Zakuro opened her eyes and saw his sweet smile as she used her power to hover above the water just as Poivre was doing at the moment too.

Pierre gave a sigh of relief as he turned his head back to the snake as he did his own ogre magic.

Zakuro turned her head and saw that her father was fighting the snake without any help and trying to make it move away from her friends. As she watched the snake almost hit Tamaki, but Yuzuru-san tackled him to the ground before it could try.

She sighed then got an idea.

"Hey Poivre, can you help me with a song?"

He looked at her with a sort of confused look to his face as he slowly agreed to it.

Zakuro moved her arms in front of her with her hands out her fingers slowly gathering its magic the witch's symbol came behind her as she focused her power into an earpiece as it appeared.

Zakuro took off her witch's hat and cape as the earpiece went onto her ear as Povire began to hear the music she was thinking of.

Pierre landed on the ground after doing a back flip and turned his head towards the water where Zakuro started singing.

Both Poivre and Zakuro started using their magic to manipulate the water into an attack while the snake started to act weird from her singing.

* * *

Zakuro blurred out her thoughts as she reached the water's edge. She started at her refection rippling in the waves then slowly looked up seeing her father moving his arms to open the door to Le Royaume and in front of La Palais.

She sighed again, moved her neck all the way back, and began to float on her own. She moved her neck back to its normal setting and moved herself closer to the door until she heard her name being called out from the shore.

Halfway between the beach and the shore Zakuro saw it was the Host Club, even Yuzuru-san, wanting Zakuro to come back to land. She moved her body around to face them fully; her eyes full of concern as Pierre took hold of her hand and pulled her into the portal.

Zakuro blinked only once as the world around her changed into her country in the Magical World. She turned her head back around as Pierre continued to pull her to the palace grounds.

"Ichigo should be here visiting her parents," Pierre said without looking at her, "I gave her permission to come back while I was away with you."

She narrowed her eyes as her natural cold look came back to her face as they entered La Palais.

"Welcome back my lord and young lady," said a bowing Glacier _(I forgot what his title is so I'll just leave it as his name) _as both Pierre and Zakuro walked by, "may I ask what happened in the human world for one of the candidates to come back so early?"

"Trouble," Pierre said as he finally let Zakuro go, "is there any difference in the Queen yet?"

Glacier stood up and shook his head as Pierre walked away, "meet me in the gardens later Zakuro."

She looked down a little then back up to see Glacier and a younger guy quietly talking to each other. Glacier turned around, gave a tilt of his head, and walked off leaving both the younger guy and Zakuro alone.

The guy turned around and came closer to her as she turned on her heel.

"I don't have time for you today Surge," she said as she felt his hands come around her waist, "I already had a long day so it would help me out if you didn't start with me."

He pulled her closer as he whispered in her ear, "demo Zakuro-san looks cute in a halter dress with a shawl," he slowly turned her chin towards his as he came in for a kiss, "one kiss wouldn't hurt right?"

She closed her eyes for a second only to open them up as a crystallized blue throwing Surge into the wall and making a dent with little pieces of rock falling off within an instant.

"Told ya I didn't have time for you," she said walking off holding her knapsack in one hand.

Zakuro fell onto her fluffy royal blue with white bed sheets as she rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She sat up and looked around the room.

The walls were white with her cream colored dressing room cambers in one corner, a cream colored door with a golden doorknob that led to her bathroom, a small setting for her mirror and make up sat near her chambers, and only one window with royal blue curtains with golden and cream colored ribbons holding them in place led to an outside balcony overlooking the entire wing with some parts of the Magical World peeked through.

She sighed again as she fell back down into her bed with her eyes closed, her mind racing, and her hearts thumping. _(Yes I ment it to be pural ... cool no?)_

* * *

At one given point of time Zakuro finally decided to get out of bed, get changed into a small yet formal looking outfit adorned with a small golden tiara with unique gyms embedded in the middle and sides of it. She got up, walked over to the door, and walked out towards the Amethyst Gardens located behind La Palais.

Once there, Zakuro saw her father sitting under a willow tree with small blooming flowers eating some Silver Berries. She walked over to his side, sat down, and was handed a berry.

"Try it," her father said, "your mother and I used to eat them when we were little …" Zakuro tried one and tasted its sweetness as Pierre finished his sentence, "… before they turned silver."

Zakuro tilted her head a little to face him, "what color were they?"

He smiled as he rubbed the side of her face along her red hair, "cherry red."

She saw the sweetness in his eyes as she slowly blushed and turned her head back around.

Pierre moved his hand away from her and tilted his head for a shadow to fall over his eyes as he stood up all of a sudden, "gomen."

Zakuro looked up, "nani?"

"Gomen Zakuro, I have to keep reminding myself that you're not Chocolat … you look so much like her if not for the eyes."

Zakuro lowered her head as she stood up and hugged her father from the back, "it's ok … I know how much I look like her so its ok, and I'm sorry."

Pierre looked up, turned around, and hugged her back, "I'm sorry too Zakuro-chan." He buried his face into her hair until he heard the sound of footsteps right behind them. He turned around and saw both Glacier and Surge standing there with their swords drawn.

"Are you two unharmed," Glacier asked.

Pierre shook his head while he eased up a bit from protecting Zakuro.

"What happened," she asked as she came around Pierre.

"The guards speak of intruders in the palace," Surge replied to the princess, "we came here first seeing if you two were safe. The Queen is still safe as long as that barrier is around her room."

Pierre gave a small sigh of relief as a few more guards came up from behind.

"My lord," said one of them, "the intruders have been captured and are being held captive. We are moving them to the throne room for you to decide their fate sire."

Glacier led the way to the throne room with Surge following him, Pierre and Zakuro in the middle, and the few guards at the end.

Glacier opened one door as Surge opened the other to let the King and Princess in. The Captain of Royaume had her wrappings holding the intruders in place as she bowed her head and walked away.

Pierre walked over to them with Zakuro close behind. He looked down at the few who were trying to free themselves, "the more you struggle the more pain you'll feel," he said turning to walk to the top of the stairs.

Zakuro looked at the one in the middle and felt a strange feeling coming from them. She could tell that they were guys so she leaned over a bit and waited for one of them to open their eyes a little, but didn't.

"Zakuro! Get away from them!"

She stood back up and began to turn around when the guy in the middle finally opened up his eyes. Zakuro knew right away who they were as she took a step back, "but … how?"


	13. There's No Party

I was in my room feeling a little weird at the moment but the more I thought about it the more weird I felt. On one hand I was getting ready for a welcoming party in Le Royaume, meaning I had to wear a fancy dress and act like a proper young princess. I looked into the mirror and reflected back in my mind what I saw, either than me having an edged look to my face.

My dress was overflowing with ruby red laced ribbon with the entire thing being diamond white with a sort of sky baby blue trim around the top – but since it was a off the shoulder type dress the part that was going around my shoulders was blue. I hated it! But my father basically ordered me to wear this stupid thing because we had human guests in the Magical World for the first time.

I just didn't want to say that I used my own magic and gave them special items so they could see magic. I smirked at the thought and looked down to one of my assistants that was assigned to me was doing. She had needles sticking out of her mouth and was tightening up the oversized lace wrap around my waist then I looked behind me at the other one doing up the back of my dress.

I was getting the life sucked out of me when a gentle breeze came through my window. I looked up, tried to glance outside, and saw what I think was a shadow but instead a single crow's feather came into my room. I caught the feather, looked at it, but before I could do anything else with it one of my ladies took it away from me and placed it inside one of my many sitting room drawers then came back to finish with my dress.

* * *

I was just about ready to yell and scream when I heard a knock at my room's door.

"Come in," I said fidgeting around trying to see who it was through the mirror.

Thankfully it was Haruhi who walked in and very much looking like a girl for the first time that I've seen her. I moved my hands up so the ladies would stop touching me as I turned around to face Haruhi better. She was wearing a pink and purple dress with white elbow length gloves, a pearl necklace, and individual pearls within strands of her hair.

"Nice outfit little girl," I said pointing at her with a smile.

"Hey! This isn't funny!"

"I didn't say anything," I told her as one of the ladies came back to stick my heart and diamond crown in my hair to complete this killer dress; "just be lucky that you don't have to do anything formal like me and make a fool of yourself."

I glared at the girl as she bowed and left the room, I glared back at the other one as she did the same. I sighed, turned my head back around, and tried to smile at the very girlie Haruhi. She fiddled with her fingers as she stared at me, her eyes full of surprise as she pointed for me to look in a mirror. I moved away and stared at my eyes that were a brilliant crystallized blue.

"Oh," I said readjusting my crown, "this happens whenever I get mad or super annoyed."

I closed my eyes and opened them back up to see my normal blue eyes again. I turned back to Haruhi who had a yellow heart right now. I walked over close to her, picked up my hand and reached over to touch the 'pee' heart when she pushed my hand away knowing that even she could see the hearts.

"What's the matter," I asked her moving my hand along the side of her head.

"It's weird that I can see these things. How are you able to cope with such disturbing creatures and other things?"

"Cope," I asked as she nodded her head, "it's difficult to explain these things to a human like you, Tamaki, and the others."

"Oh," she said leaning her head down a bit, "ok, I understand that much."

Her heart disappeared as I turned back to the door and opened it up just a bit to see the rest of the club standing outside my room waiting for me. I closed it, turned back to Haruhi, and patted her shoulder, "do you really want to go through with this party? There's no party like a Magical World party."

* * *

She smiled at me as a green heart came out. I smiled back as I used my magic to open the doors to my room. The boys all kind of gasped as they saw me, smiled, and their pink hearts came out. I smirked as I held out my hand as I did my spell, "Agrandissment! Your hearts, come to me!" I closed my right eye, stuck my tongue out a bit, and held their floating hearts in my right hand as they came around.

"Hey don't do that," Honey-san wailed to me.

"He's right," Poivre said walking to my side, "they may be humans, but they are still our guests," he said leaning to whisper in my ear, "they have a higher rank then the Queen. But I suggest you not tell them that."

I smiled as the hearts went into my pendant, "I promise."

"Good," he said holding out his arm, "your father sent me to drag you out of your room and into the throne room." I flinched at the very thought of 'the throne room' and stood still as Poivre started to pull on me.

He accidentally croaked, stopped pulling on me, and slightly blushed a bit before he smiled at me. "I thought so," he said just as he finally let me go making me trip a bit over the end of my dress, and right before I almost fell completely on the ground Mori-san caught me and picked me up just like a bride, "that's why I asked the boys to come and help me out." Poivre smirked, winked, and then turned on his heel to begin down the hall.

"That's no fair," I whined as the Host Club walked behind Poivre.

* * *

Mori-san walked just a few feet behind Honey-san, Hikaru and Kaoru were somewhere behind Honey-san and Mori-san, Kyoya was beginning to take notes about the palace as he walked behind Tamaki and Haruhi. I tried to look at each of them more carefully but between this dress and Mori-san holding me, I could barely move. I looked up at Mori-san, he looked right back at me and smiled, but the strange thing about all of this is that for some reason whenever I would hang out with the Host Club, I felt safe and happy.

A sudden spark of pain hit my chest as I closed my eyes, gripped my fists as tight as I could, and recoiled just a bit just as I sighed.

"Is everything ok my Princess?"

I opened my eyes just enough to see it was Surge standing in front of the doors with two other guards. They bowed as Poivre walked up to them to pat Surge on the shoulder. Surge tilted his head in respect just as Poivre walked off to the grand doors stood to wait on me, the guards stood on either side of the doors to ready themselves for us.

When Mori-san finally put me down I tried to pull myself together a bit more, the twins came over to fix the end of my dress and make my hair stay in place as my heart and diamond crown kept moving around.

Surge walked up behind the twins, took hold of my arm, pulled me away from, and yelled, "if anything happens to my Princess I'll hunt every single one of you!"

As annoyed as I was I used just a tad bit of my magic to wham Surge into a pillar on the other side of the hallway. I looked back at my friends and smiled, "if he wants any of you he has to deal with me first. Nobody will touch my friends!"

Poivre watched Surge fall head first to the ground, fall back over a couple of times, and turned his head back towards the two oversized doors to the throne room, "are you ready yet Zakuro-chan?"

"Oh," I said standing s few paces behind my uncle, "might as well be."

* * *

The doors opened to a grand hall draped with purple curtains, crystal stars foating around the room, and something called the Fire Crystal in the center of the ceiling lighting up the room. Everyone turned towards the doors and began to cheer. I heard wine bottles pop, some fireworks outside the palace, and lots of clapping.

As Poivre walked slowly in I looked up into his eyes, calm yet excited they read, he looked back over to me and leaned over to my shoulders as he whispered in my ear, "behave Zakuro."

He stood back up with his left hand all the way in the air and lifted his voice high to hear above the crowd, "her royal majesty, daughter of Queen Chocolat of Le Royaume and King Pierre of The Underworld, Princess Zakuro!"

I walked into the small crowd followed by Poivre then the Host Club as I walked down the center carpet, up the stairs to the first platform where Ichigo was sitting in her diamond white dress with pale purple trim and forest green lacey ribbon wrapped as an elbow shawl. But before I sat down next to her, I saw my father sitting on the second platform where he sat in his black tux, his white collar that wrapped around his neck going down his shoulder and onto his chest, and blue crystals hovering around his body as if to reflect his image.

I sat down like a 'good girl' and waited for Poivre to finish his speech, "you two are our next qualified Queens of the Magical World and of the Underworld." Poivre used some of his magic to make water-like fireworks fall around the two of us and continued on, "Zakuro Meillure and Ichigo Meiux, may the rest of your trials be held with great honor as one of you is chosen as our next Queen!"

I took hold of Ichigo's hand in mine and moved my other hand up in the air as the crowd began to quiet down so I could speak, "any and all of the presents that you may have for Ichigo or I will be opened later in the evening once we have a party."

Ichigo squeezed my hand tight as I made her stand up behind me, "so let us go down to the village and begin this very special celebration!"

* * *

Strange enough everyone started doing as I ordered. Ichigo and I looked at each other, laughed, and used our magic to get out of our gowns and into our regular clothes. My hair was in two separate ponytails but my crown was still on my head, and then I was wearing a sleeveless black halter top with a gold chocker holding my pendant, black fingerless gloves that frilled out around my wrists with the third and last layer being gold, my round gold earrings with black stars hanging off the loops were back, a frilled black mini skirt held up by a golden star belt, and knee high black boots.

Ichigo's hair was her usual style with star hairpins all over, a baby blue off the shoulder dress with puffy sleeves that stopped at her elbows with a silver chocker holding her pendant, silver bracelets with nothing on her hands, her round silver earrings, the skirt part of her dress was thigh high with a silver star belt wrapped itself a couple times around her waist still dangled off of her a bit, and ankle length baby blue strap on heeled shoes with sheer white stockings that began on her thighs were her skirt stopped.

We smiled at each other again before I looked back at my father whom was still sitting down. "May I bring my friends outside the barrier of Le Palais for the party," I asked staring at him before he stood up and walked down from his platform. He walked right over to me, moved some of my hair behind my left hair and held onto my face, "yes you may," he finally said, "I'll be at the Queen's side if you need me."

"_I forgot," I thought, "every time we come back to the magical world father sits next to mother hoping that one of these days she'll awaken from the sleeping spell she was cursed upon all those years ago."_

"Zakuro-san?"

I bounced back to stare at Tamaki, "did you want to pay your respects to the Queen before you go outside?" I blinked a couple of times before I shook my head yes, "there's a barrier around her room as well so I can only go so far before it starts to hurt. My father, Ichigo's mother, and a few other guards can get inside to actually see her."

"We'll follow you," Ichigo said hovering around the room, "Poivre went with Libby and Tamaki's dad to the party so we'll see them there ok?"

I smiled at her, "are you trying to lift my spirits Ichigo?"

"Hai," she said with a smile waiting by the door.

"It's working," I said starting to do the same thing, "are you sure you can keep up," I asked the boys.

They nodded their heads as Mori-san took Haruhi on his shoulders to carry her around, so I began to fly around the Host Club while their clothes changed, waited for them to look at each other for a second and led the way to my mother's chambers were I stopped just outside the barrier.

* * *

Thank you eveyone for reading my story and wanting to know more! You are the best! *bows*


	14. Like A Magical Party

Ichigo stood next to me while I stared at the closed door; "it'll be ok Zakuro-chan," she said patting my back, "your mommy is very powerful and will come out of the spell soon."

My left fist, holding onto my pendant, was getting tighter by the thought of 'a very powerful witch' – I knew it too but I didn't want to face the fact that she might be dead. Father put up a barrier around her room when he found her lying on the ground, her clothes ripped from the fire blast, her hair unruly with soot, and her soft face motionless from using so much magic.

"I hope so Ichigo," I finally said after a while I looked at her, "otherwise I'll just give the crown to you while I rule the Underworld where I feel better there."

"Why would you do that Zakuro-sama?"

It was Haruhi with a gentle voice, "why do you want to live in the Underworld? Isn't it the place where your father was from? Or is there some other reason for wanting to leave?"

I looked back to my mother's room trying to figure out why I wanted to give Le Royaume to Ichigo while I took over the Underworld where using my magic was safe. I shook my head knowing the real reason why I wanted to leave was because of _him_. Ever since that night that was the only thing I wanted most in this or any other world. Becoming a Candidate was only getting in the way, but the thing I admire most about him is that I kept moving away from my father to get closer to him, but of all the places to hide in the human world why did it have to be there?

"The Underworld is the place where everything about it is the opposite of the Magical World. The Underworld is the same way how humans describe it in their minds, dark and depressing. Because my power is made up of Noir, the darkness, it doesn't hurt me there. Being here is fun yeah, but it annoys me and makes me weak." I told them that, even without looking at them, then lifted up my right index finger to the door, and used my left hand to call out my white hearts from my pendant.

"La Fleur Spirale," I said as the white hearts went through the door, "fill my mother's room with roses!"

* * *

I stopped after a bit thinking that was more than enough roses in her room, "now to see if father comes out with roses in his hair," I said smirking just a bit. Sure enough father opened and closed the doors behind him fast as red and pink rose petals fell off of his hair while he walked towards me with a mad look to his face. I smiled seeing him so mad but looking so silly doing so. He was trailing a few petals along the way as he got closer and closer to me until he took a hold of my shoulders and held me close. Just close enough to hear the beating of his heart.

"You remembered," he said in the wind, "I didn't think you would remember. It's been a while since I said anything in the first place but you remembered."

He smelled like roses too, "I'm going to find some Ice Berries later after the party if you want to join me," I said trying to make him ease up from me. "No," he said letting go, "I'll stay here until it's time for dinner ok?"

"Fine," I said making sure that he wasn't touching my face, "I'll see you then."

Before I could get out of reach he took hold of my arm, made me turn around, and turned my heart and diamond crown into a headband of black pearls with more black pearls holding my hair in place. He smiled as he took a step back to let me fly off with Ichigo on my tail and the Host Club on hers. But as he watched me I could tell that he was thinking of something else. I wasn't paying attention but as soon as I did, I bumped into someone with a hard back.

"Ouch," the deep voice said turning around as I rubbed my head a bit, "Zakuro you're as careless as you always are." I looked up and saw it was Ichigo's twin older brother Shunko staring at me with a smirk to his face.

"Yeah, well," I managed to say before Ichigo saved me by hugging her brother. Mori-san patted my shoulder while Honey-san lingered around Ichigo and Shunko while asking some dumb questions. As Shunko answered them he showed off his brilliant smile, his smile had a glow to it – no really it did! Kyoya looked at my face, told me there was nothing wrong, and made his usual cold face while he stared at Shunko.

* * *

Shunko and Ichigo : although both being twins they were complete opposites just like their dad and uncle. Ichigo was the nicer of the twins like her uncle Woo and Shunko was a bit more outspoken like his father Soul; but either way you looked at them you could tell that they were Vanilla's children by how alike they look to her.

Speaking of which, "hey Shunko!"

"Yeah princess," he asked leaning over to look at me with a smile.

"Where is Vanilla-sama, I want to ask her to make some cake for my friends."

He stood back up, "she's probably in La Ville Violette helping out with the decorations of the Queen Candidates' Return Party. Why did you ask that? You know that her role as the other Queen Candidate from - …"

"Yeah I know, I know," I said cutting him off, "but anyways I would like to get there before Mocha-sama cuts open "the pie" otherwise we might not win!"

Ichigo agreed with me as she took hold of her brother's hand and nearly dragged him all the way to the village.

"Zakuro-san?"

"Un?"

"What's "the pie" mean," Hikaru asked me as the boys flew next to my side.

"It's the most amazing thing! Mocha-sama's mother was the one who invited it, so whenever we have a special celebration we have it," as I caught a breath to explain more, "basically "the pie" looks like a pie but is filled with bats that turn into cookies when you catch them, and whoever catches the special bat is either the King or Queen and can have only one wish or grant one wish."

"Oh so something like a birthday," the Ouran twins said in unison.

Shunko turned his head around for a moment, "not really but somewhere along those lines. You humans wouldn't know the first thing about – eh…?"

We landed just as he was about to finish as all the girls came running up to Ichigo to give her congrats on being a Candidate of course. They shoved Shunko out of the way to hug Ichigo then turned their attention to me.

* * *

"Zakuro! It's been a long time since we've seen you in the village! How long are you going to stay this time," one girl asked.

"It better be longer than the last time where she only spent an hour with us," another said.

"I hope so because my mom said that "the pie" is almost ready. She's trying to make it as big as her mother's was!"

All three had similar colored outfits to go along with the party's theme colors, but they looked different in styles and their hair color as well, but they each had the same cream colored skin.

"Hey Zakuro," the first one said, "can you do your chocolate spell later?"

"I'll think about it Midori," I told her. She had a braided ponytail that was lime colored and dropped down to her shoulders with green sparkles all over. I looked at the second girl, Lily, who had a neon bright orange tiger lily on the left side of her hair – a pixie style cut with a darker orange color. I told her that I was planning to stay for a while longer than I did before. Then finally Violet, her dark purple hair with light purple highlights went down to her hips while in a high top ponytail with silver sparkles enweaved into it, whom I told her several times that her mother's "the pie" was the best thing that'll be passed on to her someday.

As they were about to drag us away I introduced the Host Club to them, they seemed not to care, and drug us down the main streets anyway.

Shunko folded his arms as he looked back at the club while he spoke in a firm voice, "nobody cares that humans are in the Magical World except for the guards. If I were you I'd watch myself and not interact with anybody, even the Queens. You got that humans?"

Tamaki closed his eyes while he tilted his head in respect as he took hold of Haruhi's shoulders and walked ahead to the party.

* * *

At the party I looked around for the boys as Midori and Lily blindfolded me and spun me around. I heard Violet say that I need to aim for one of her targets so I could be let go. "But I don't want to play games with children," I told her - well them at least, "I want to sight-see with my friends."

"They are humans," Midori said then Violet, "besides they left the party."

"They did," Ichigo asked as Lily answered her question, "yeah, besides who needs another mangy human around anyways? All we need are their hearts and ah-!"

I got really mad as ice stared to form around my feet and by Lily, wherever she's standing, but my ice started to freeze up in other places until I was told to make it stop by a familiar voice. I took my blindfold off, turned and saw Woo and Soul standing next to each other with smiles to their faces. "Chocolat would be mad if she knew that you were freezing the village," Woo said holding out his arms to me. I ran right over to hug him as I heard Ichigo tell her father that it wouldn't be my fault.

"Maybe," Soul said patting the top of my head as they passed us to the other brother, "but Chocolat likes the village without ice in it. She got upset when the ogres would freeze things way back then. So if you could can, can you try to unfreeze everything?" I stood up and looked around once more to see that my friends were right behind Woo and Soul this entire time. Soul used his thumb to point behind him as he continued on, "besides she would be thrilled to know that Zakuro had actually made friends that like her."

Woo finished up, "Zakuro is Zakuro, and that's what Chocolat would like most of all."

* * *

Shunko – meaning excellent child

* * *


	15. About Mother Chocolat

Pierre sat next to Chocolat and stared at her. Her flawless red hair now covered in red rose petals, her soft face without a single line, and her sweet chocolate smell that is still so strong even over the roses. He moved a strand of her hair away from her ears then lightly kissed her forehead as he remembered some of the things they went through when they were kids. But as he remembered the way she laughed the image of Glace suddenly popped up. He took in a sudden breath then turned his head towards the door to see that it was Corne Meilleure, still alive and well.

Pierre stood up and walked over to Corne, "still kicking old man," he asked with a smile.

"All the better with age," he said hugging Pierre then held onto his shoulders while being just a few paces back, "where's Zakuro gone off to now? She should be showing our guests around but instead she's hiding yet again because she froze a corner block of la Ville Violette."

Pierre shook his head just a bit before he looked back up to Corne, "her Noir energy is growing by the day, but if I remove her Noir heart then she'll have to live in the Underworld."

Corne sat down next to Chocolat and held her hand, "maybe so, but if Zakuro uses that power on Chocolat – will Chocolat wake up?"

Pierre walked to the door while he looked at Corne one last time before he closed the door behind him, "it's hard to say; Chocolat used the Fire Crystal to wake Glace and Zakuro might be able to wake up Chocolat with it but there's a slim chance that Zakuro will sleep as well."

* * *

As Pierre walked around the palace Surge was using his magic to hold something down. Pierre went over and saw it was the Host Club being tied up again while Ichigo and Zakuro were nowhere to be found. Pierre held up his hand as he pointed it to Surge as he called on his spell, "Congelation!"

Surge fell to his knees as he held his arms close to his body. The rest of the guards let the group go as Pierre stared at them. Tamaki was the first to get up as he went right over to Pierre, "sensei! Zakuro and Ichigo left us with Shunko and he -… "

Before Tamaki could finish Shunko interrupted, "humans can never be trusted Sire, ogres are only trusted because of you and the Queen," he finished bowing next to Pierre. Tamaki was being held back by the twins until Pierre blasted Shunko with his ice spell then turned to the club, "where are Zakuro and Ichigo?" The twins finally let Tamaki go as Honey stepped up to Pierre, "Zaku-chan and Ichi-chan went somewhere with a pair of twins, somewhere to meet someone called Vanilla in the Piman Mountain for another exam."

Pierre turned on his heel and began to go off in the direction of Piman Mountain, but as soon as he started to go Hikaru almost fell off the side of the building trying to catch Pierre. "What are they doing now Pierre-sama? Zakuro told us to tell you that she wants us to be there for whoever wins. What does she mean by that?"

Pierre looked in the direction of the mountain, turned back around, and snapped his fingers. His assistant, Juiliet, came from somewhere guiding two big black birds pulling a carriage. As Pierre opened the door for the club to get in they just stared at it until Poivre came up next to Tamaki and patted his shoulder.

"Chocolat and Vanilla had to do the same thing once, Chocolat won that time so Zakuro is almost sure that she can win it as well, but Ichigo has the upper hand that Chocolat did." Tamaki looked at him for a second until Poivre turned back into Duke and sat on his shoulder, "besides Zakuro will be happy that her friends came to watch an exam take place, and with the carriage being pulled by Clanu birds we will be there in no time!"

Tamaki turned back to Kyoya, "should we?" Kyoya pushed his glasses before speaking, "a lot better than being around here with these people that don't like us." Tamaki took a breath and walked over to the carriage with everyone else right behind him. As everyone sat down Pierre sat next to Haurhi, snapped his fingers again making the carriage move.

* * *

Pierre stared out the window until Kaoru started talking, "sensei why did Zakuro-san go to see Vanilla-sama?" Pierre stared back at him, looked down for a second then explained, "Vanilla is Chocolat's best friend. Vanilla was the princess at the time because her mother, Candy, won the time before against Chocolat's mother, Cinnamon. It was Cinnamon and Candy's wish that the two go against each other in the next round for Queen. Even though Chocolat saved the Magical World, Vanilla took over and became Queen."

Honey spoke up from Mori's lap as they sat in a corner, "Zaku-chan says that Vanilla-sama gave up the throne to Chocolat-sama!"

"That's true," Pierre said leaning back, "after the title of queen was decided we all went back to the human world to finish up our school work. By then Vanilla didn't want the title and gave the crown to Chocolat at the ceremony. After a year or so both Chocolat and Vanilla were due with children, the Magical World had parties every night until they were born. Vanilla had twins, Ichigo and Shunko, and Chocolat had Zakuro. Zakuro is older by a month and Shunko is older than Ichigo by a minute, that is the reason why Zakuro teats Shunko with little respect because he thinks he can do whatever he wants with Ichigo."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, smiled, and turned back to Pierre, "we're not like that! What else happened to them sensei?"

"Like her mother before her, Zakuro took care of Ichigo, just like Chocolat took care of Vanilla when they were growing up. Vanilla was the princess so she was never allowed to go outside the castle unless it was because of their school work. Vanilla was the outsider and Chocolat was the popular one. Their bodyguards, Woo and Soul, were always around Chocolat because they loved her. Everyone loved Chocolat but she never loved anyone back - but she loved Vanilla as if they were family. Candy loved Chocolat because it was Cinnamon who wanted Candy to help guide her as well. Candy and Cinnamon planned everything when they were in the human world to become queen and executed it when Cinnamon had Chocolat. Chocolat is older than Vanilla, that's the only real reason Zakuro loves and cares for Ichigo. If anything or anyone should ever try to hurt Ichigo then Zakuro will do everything in her power to make sure she stays safe from any harm."

Haruhi spoke up this time, "so why is Zakuro-san so mad all the time? She said it had something to do with her mother a long time ago, what happened?"

* * *

Pierre began to blank off when the carriage stopped moving as Woo began to bang on the door as he opened it up, "Ichigo is in the lead with Zakuro giving her a heads start. Zakuro is so careless at times right Pierre?"

Pierre smiled at Woo as Soul held up a hand to wave at them, "behind again slow poke!"

"But this time the ones in the exam are the kids," Pierre said walking up to Soul then turning to greet Vanilla, "Ichigo is exactly like her mother, kind and gentle, how is being Queen going for you," he asked as he kissed her hand.

"Quite well thank you," she smiled as she waved with her other hand to the club as they got out of the carriage, "it's nice to see that Zakuro has friends for who she is and not what she is."

As the club got closer they saw how lovely Vanilla was. Her purple eyes glittered as her shoulder length blonde curls were tucked into a nice pulled back bun as some strands of her hair fell around her face making it look fuller even though Vanilla kept her hair short as the years went by. She was wearing a flowing ice blue dress with a white high collar with a diamond necklace holding a flower shaped pendant in the middle.

"It's nice to meet all of you," she said as the club came up to the adults, "Zakuro is letting Ichigo win this round, it should be over in no time."

They all turned back to see Zakuro heading towards the top – climbing all the way with Ichigo way ahead of her climbing as well. Zakuro stopped for a moment, looked down, and waved at the group. The boys waved back as they cheered for her until she turned back around.

* * *

"I remember when Chocolat-chan saved me from one of the cliffs that almost broke off from under my feet. She wanted me to have the Mandragora that we were hunting for, but I was about to hurt it – and us if I kept pulling on it, until she used her Dance Candy that made it come out," Vanilla said smiling at the girls as they reached the top of the mountain, "Chocolat won that exam but with the way things are already going Ichigo will win this one if Zakuro lets her."

The boys stared as Haruhi kept staring at Vanilla, "how long has Zakuro-san's mother been in that coma stage? Is that why Zakuro-san is so mad all the time?"

Vanilla looked over at her as her smile disappeared, "Chocolat-chan is alive but her body and soul have been separated since that night when the girls were about 5 years old. Chocolat-chan used all of her power to put out a mysterious fire that nearly took Ichigo's, Soul's and my own life – not to mention taking down our burning house! Shunko was with Woo visiting his newborn cousin while Ichigo was at home resting from a fever. Chocolat-chan was found but her soul was lost …"

Vanilla looked up at Zakuro who was holding onto Ichigo now, "… Zakuro was never the same since. Her power went crazy and her mood swings would destroy, freeze, and die off places in Le Royaume," she stopped speaking for a moment to glance over at Pierre who was still staring at Zakuro, "that was until Pierre gave Zakuro a Noir Heart. Because her energy was mostly made up noir, the heart helps with her mood swings and she stopped feeling."

Pierre looked at Vanilla now, "Chocolat's soul is lost somewhere and Zakuro knows it since we told her after she learned how to control her emotions with her Noir Heart, that's the reason why she's always mad and why she keeps running away from me. But if you ask me," he said looking back up at the girls coming down the mountain, "she really changed when she turned 12 to compete against Ichigo as Candidate for Queen."

Zakuro and Ichigo came into clear view as Ichigo held onto the Mandragora, "mother I got it! I got the Mandragora!" Ichigo ran over to her mother and held up the Mandragora as Vanilla patted her daughter's arms, "I'm so glad you got it!"

* * *

Back at the palace Vanilla stood on the second row of the throne levels holding a golden box for Ichigo as Zakuro stood on the first level watching Ichigo claim her prize. Pierre was back at the top level watching the awards take place, then once Vanilla was finished she tilted her head towards him as he stood up and annouced something new.

"As you all know, there are live mortals in our realm," he said staring down at them as Zakuro walked up next to Ichigo on the second level, "our Princess used up her own magic to make it happen." The room suddenly buzzed with talk as the club slowly walked up some of the stairs to the next level as Zakuro moved her hand for them the wait just a bit. "Zakuro has even used a spell so that they may watch us take the hearts of thier fellow humans, but doing so she is also using up her Noir energy to grant them that power. The more she is connected to them the less likely she will be of freezing another corner block of the town."

Everyone hushed right away as soon as they heard until Zakuro spoke up, "but as always my emotions are linked to this spell I put upon them, and the more pain that everyone puts on them - the more it comes back to me;" some of the people began talking about the corner that she froze earlier because of how her friends were being treated, "so if you all don't mind me saying, treat them with the respect that you have for me your Princess, and the more power I will lose."

* * *


	16. Before Walpurgis Night

"Koyo wo Tanoshimi masho," Haruhi told Zakuro as they walked through one of the parks to get to their housing complex, "all of the red, yellow, and orange colors of leaves as they bring a nice breeze as the seasons change."

Zakuro looked up at the colors as a few leaves fell down, "autumn will be starting soon won't it? Do you think the Prince will have us dress in outfits that came from the Magical World or something more casual?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I don't really know what's going on in his head sometimes, and I don't really care, but when we came back home last week sempai seemed shaken up a bit."

"Yeah I guess, ten days in the human world translates to about a day in the Magical World," Zakuro said pulling some leaves out of her hair, "they only spent half a day there and already Tamaki-chan is getting these crazy ideas. Did you know he wanted to know what kind of extras I have on my wand?"

"Really what for," she asked looking into Zakuro's hair pulling out a stick she missed.

"All I use are those two spells, La Etoile Brillant and La Fleur Spirale, nothing else. But when you look at my wand I have more spells and extras – I just choose not to use them."

"Demo, Zakuro-san is really talented and popular – how come you don't use magic?"

Zakuro looked down at her young friend and saw a shining blue heart like the color of the ocean mist and was about to say something about it when Haruhi looked up suddenly and pointed towards a clearing, "isn't that a cherry tree Zakuro-san, why is it here?"

Zakuro turned around and saw it then noticed the black ribbon tied around it, "that's a special request from Le Royaume," she said as she started to walk closer to the tree as Haruhi followed close by until they got almost directly under the tree as Zakuro spoke up, "I am Zakuro Meilleure – what news do you bring your princess?"

Haruhi took hold of Zakuro's arm from behind as they saw little pink fairies fly around until the two girls made out their faces. The fairies giggled as Zakuro held out a hand to let one of them stand in her palm as the little fairy talked, "we're envoys from the Walpurgis Night executive committee princess." Another sat on Haruhi's shoulder as the first one finished, "you have the special permission from the High Council, Vanilla-sama, and your grandfather to bring your human friends this year."

"Really," the two girls asked at the same time as the Sakura fairies flew back into the tree as it began to fly away. "Yes princess, really," they said back as the tree left their eye range. Zakuro looked down at Haruhi with a smile as Haruhi smiled back until they decided to walk off again to where they lived.

* * *

When they got back to their housing complex Haruhi's father was talking to Pierre while Ichigo was standing outside the gates waiting for them to get home. When the two girls got within hearing range Ichigo waved her hands and quietly spoke while they walked to the right floor level as Ichigo spoke of the party.

"Did you get the invite for the masquerade party tonight?"

Zakuro patted Ichigo's head, "just a little while ago. Everyone from Ouran can come, I'm happy about that!"

Ichigo shook her head, "yes, Zakuro-san should be since mama was the one who persuaded the councils to invite them. Do you want to know what she said to get the ok?"

Haruhi spoke up, "is it along the lines of, 'if you don't let them attend then Zakuro will freeze even more of the Magical World', am I even close to that line?"

Zakuro looked back at Haruhi as Ichigo began to speak, "well …"

They stopped walking when they heard her say 'well' as all three girls finally reached the right floor level, "really? She said that!?"

Ichigo became a little nervous as she finished, "… I really do think that is what she told the council when they were deciding the list for this year. My father and uncle will be escorting your friends while Pierre-sensei will be escorting us Zakuro, if that's okay with you ...." Ichigo finished as she turned her head to the fathers then looked back at Haruhi this time, "… he doesn't want to upset you too much Zakuro, he does love you even though he tries not to show it."

Zakuro began to walk towards the adults when a familiar voice called out her name. "Hey Zaku-chan, Ichi-chan, come down and give us hugs!" Both girls looked over the railing and into the little house clearing to see Woo and Soul, wearing normal looking attire to blend in. Woo held up a hand, "why aren't the girls ready Pierre? We said we were coming over right away and both of them are still in their school uniforms? You're starting to slack off!"

Zakuro smirked as Haruhi patted her friend's back then walked over to her dad. Pierre came up behind Zakuro to rub her head as he spoke to her, "did Ichigo tell you that I wanted to escort you two?" She nodded her head, "I'm going down there ok?"

She was halfway to the other end of the walkway where a tree was standing as Woo and Soul ran closer to the house thinking she would jump off the balcony as she would in the Magical World. Zakuro jumped the ledge, swung onto one of the branches, and dropped down on her feet as she ran into Woo's arms.

"You crazy girl," he said hugging her back, "you're just like Chocolat in every way possible, not a single ounce of Pierre is in you;" he said then looked up at Pierre on the higher floor level, "are you sure Zakuro is your child? She's every bit of Chocolat and nothing like you!"

"Ha! Chocolat cheated on Pierre," Soul said very loudly as he hugged Ichigo after she ran down the stairs and into his arms, "we all knew that Zakuro wasn't Pierre's daughter."

"Father," Ichigo said in surprise taunt, "you and uncle are just mad because Chocolat-sama didn't marry either one of you."

"That's right," Zakuro chimed in, "you two were her loyal bodyguards but she loved my father since they were little."

"Besides that," they looked up to see that it was Pierre, "you have to thank her father, Glace', for the marriage part. That was the main reason why Candy and Chocolat's grandfather approved of the wedding that following year."

Zakuro walked over next to Pierre as Haruhi called out from above, "everyone is going over to Kyoya's house to get ready, we should be too since sempai is having a car sent over to pick us up." Zakuro could tell that she said something else but she ignored it for the moment as she turned back to the group, "if you don't mind, I need to pack Duke and a bag. Feel free to ride with us to Kyoya's house later ok?"

* * *

When they all got to Kyoya's house Zakuro glanced down at Haruhi, who seemed like she was both amazed and embarrassed at the same time, while she walked up to the door to have Kyoya answer it himself. "The rest of my family is here," he said allowing the group to enter, "and I told them that we were going over to Zakuro-san's home country overseas."

When they all got in, Kyoya closed the door as he led Pierre to his dad, Woo and Soul began looking around the house admiring everything, and Ichigo stayed close to Haruhi and Zakuro. As Pierre talked to Kyoya's father, Kyoya noticed how his brothers were looking at the three girls. He went over to the girls as he mentioned for them to follow him around the house. As they walked by the two elder brothers, Ichigo noticed how they both had purple hearts, for whom though she couldn't understand.

"This is where I stay at," Kyoya said as he opened up a door leading to a room that had a modern feel to it while being simple yet elegant at the same time, "also my sister likes to try to put my clothes away so there's a mess right now, she's not very good at housekeeping and – ah, Ichigo not in there!"

Ichigo opened up a pair of double doors to revel a really big bed with white and pale purple touches on a metallic bed frame. Ichigo fell face first into his bed, "this bed is bigger than Zakuro's bed in Le Royaume," the three stared at her while she moved around, "and much more comfortable than a sugar cloud."

Zakuro rubbed her head in frustration, Haruhi walked outside the room, and Kyoya tried to get her off his bed before someone saw. Ichigo kept edging away from his reach until he fell on his bed from trying to lean over too far, then Ichigo stretched her hand over to try to touch for his sides as both Haruhi and Zakuro pulled her off by her legs and dragged her out of his room leaving him alone for a moment.

"You have a death wish if you want to mess with Kyoya," Zakuro said in a whisper finished off by Haruhi, "he is known as the Dark Prince, not only is he second in command but he also takes the first place spot when the time calls, you do not want to upset him!"

The doorbell rang just in time as Kyoya emerged from his corner to take the girls back to the main way to meet the rest of the group. Zakuro hung back a bit watching Ichigo get squeezed to death by the twins, while at the same time out the corner of her eye, she saw the same two purple hearts Ichigo saw before only being a shade or two darker this time. Zakuro felt a hand on her shoulder, turned her head, and saw Kyoya hold a lock of her hair close to his face while staring at his brothers.

"We should get going before we're late."

"Yeah," she said looking back seeing now noir hearts, "blocus!"

Zakuro took Kyoya's brothers' hearts on a minimal barrier. Once taken out, his brothers seemed to be in a daze; Kyoya let her hair fall back the way it was and led her out of the house.

* * *

Woo and Soul led the way down past the school, through the town, and down past the river where they waited on top of a bridge for the moon to come out from behind the clouds. Haruhi held onto the side as she leaned over watching the reflection pass, "can you fly even though you're in our world Zakuro-san?"

Zakuro looked at her for a moment, over to Ichigo, then over to the three adults as they smirked and held out a hand. Zakuro smirked back as she sighed then patted her back a bit, "Haruhi, did you want me to pick you up for a bit before you fly on your own?"

Haruhi turned around and shook her head 'no' as she talked in a nervous tone, "I was just wondering because you have your broom and you take me flying at night or foggy days but you don't really do anything else, that's why I was asking."

"Can you really do that," Kaoru asked then Hikaru, "can you really fly outside the Magical World?"

Zakuro held out her hand as her wand came out, "you see this one," she said pointing to a blue stone, "it's the color of the sky reflecting on the ocean; it's called the Immortal Wings. It can make me fly whenever I want in the human world."

"Ohh, Zakuro-san has so many options on her wand but Zakuro-san doesn't use any magic," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time as they took each of her shoulders, "is the reason behind this because Zakuro-san is that far ahead of Ichigo-san?"

Zakuro stared at the heart shaped crystal at the top of her wand while she thought about her mother's wand, "I don't take the yellow, green, rainbow or blue hearts. The hearts of noir are the ones I've collected most and they take off points."

"It's time," Woo and Soul said in unison as they chanted a spell before they jumped off the bridge. Pierre took hold of Ichigo's hand then they jumped, pretty soon it was just Zakuro and her friends now looking into the reflection of the moon.

* * *

Koyo wo Tanoshimi masho – look at the changing colors


	17. A Small Begining to a Twisted End

First off, I'm sorry that this is sooooo short demo, I had a really great idea in mind. Arigato gozaimas! (Thank you everyone!) Enjoy this little chapter, oh and now that I think of it the flower that I chose for Ichigo as her term is at the end. ;)

* * *

Ichigo was glad she was back in the Magical World were things made a little bit more sense than in the Human World. But one thing she wasn't happy about was that her brother, Shunko, would tease her until their father or mother would make him stop, but on the other hand she was also grateful that Zakuro's friends were there and the Zuku Club wasn't around so Shunko could maybe leave her alone. Ichigo liked Zakuro's friends better. But then again, Ichigo did like being around the Zuku Club because they were girls and not boys since boys scare her.

Ichigo sighed at the thought of boys as something zipped past her and landed on a crème puff cloud made of strawberry crème and vanilla crème with rainbow sprinkles on top. It was Hunny inhaling the puff cloud before any of them could even mumble something.

Woo laughed a bit before he tried to separate the crème puff from Hunny before he tried to explain what happened if he ate it all.

"I know, I'll get a cavity and be put on the 'no sugar' list again."

Woo laughed a little more, "ha no, instead you'll turn into a crème puff and you'll disappear when the party is over."

"But I thought it was a masquerade party uncle," Ichigo said tilting her head in confusion, "why are the puffs here anyway?"

"Because," Pierre exclaimed this time, "here the humans have royal status and attending to their own needs is necessary, their little Host Club but only backwards."

Hunny's got big as Woo let him go as he drifted back to Mori's side. Ichigo felt a cold chill from her neck, looked back to the forest her father and uncle guarded, and saw the boy who tried to kidnap her from some time ago, Shinrou. He smiled, bowed his head, and flew off with a crowd of ravens.

"What's the matter Ichigo," Shunko asked as she turned around and was nearly scared to death at the sight of him being so close to her, "that weird feeling again?"

She tried to take a breath and use her hand as a fan while they stared at each other. When most of her head stopped spinning she saw that Shunko was draped in a royal blue jacket with a white sash belt, gold with silver strings holding everything in place, a white ascot being held in place by a gold diamond shaped pin, royal blue pants with knee high white boots with a gold and silver heel to each foot.

Ichigo stared at her brother, studied every detail, and overlooked every little possible flaw. Shunko's eye twitched as his nerves and veins began to ache as Ichigo looked, and looked until she was a few feet away when she finally spoke up, "your outfit seems to be perfect – that's rather quite new for you."

Shunko balled up his fist as Ichigo yipped, darted off, and hid behind Zakuro. Shunko stopped a few feet away as he saw the mad look in Zakuro's eyes, but when he focused on the group he saw the humans also made a mad look at him as well.

"You're lucky for now Ichigo, you have Zakuro and these humans to protect you for the time being, but once I know that you're left alone I will – eh?"

Both Woo and Soul were standing behind Shunko at this point with their eyes narrow as they spoke at the same time, "either way here or the Human World, you will leave Ichigo alone if you want Zakuro-chan to like you."

Shunko bit his tongue as he slowly turned his head around to see Zakuro with her crystallized eyes showing, and Ichigo making a taughting face behind Zakuro, and the Host Club looking at each other in confusion. Shunko tried hard not to make his heart show as he flew up behind his uncle. Ichigo stopped before her face froze as she leaned over a bit to see Zakuro's crystal eyes slowly go back to her normal blue color.

Pierre came close by as he used his magic to create a crown of white pearls and diamonds with a ruby heart in the middle, and gently placed it on Zakuro's head. Within an instant a glorious gown was upon her body. It was an off the shoulder pearl colored gown to match the pearls on her crown, ivory white elbow length gloves with a ruby bracelet on each wrist, single pearl earrings with short four silver dangle strands with diamonds along each strand, a pearl colored ribbon neck chocker holding a ruby heart was around her neck, then once you got past the full gown part her shoes were ivory white heels with a single diamond along the toes.

"Whoa," the Host Club boys breathed as they stared at her.

Zakuro turned to face them, smiled as she spoke with a gentle voice, "all this needs is an ivory silk sash with a ruby heart brooch to hold it in place."

Pierre smiled as he snapped his fingers as her request came around her shoulders and wrapped around her arms. Zakuro smiled just a bit as she gave a wink to Ichigo as Pierre made another crown for her to wear.

Ichigo's crown was exactly like Zakuro's crown with only a single difference – the ruby heart was replaced with a turquoise diamond. Now upon her head Ichigo's gown formed to create an elegant style. Hers was a pearl colored halter dress - a semi thick velvet turtleneck with a turquoise diamond hung at the bottom from the middle of it, ivory lace going down until it reached the front of her chest and along her back before her waist. Ichigo also had elbow length gloves but instead of ruby bracelets she had a turquoise bracelet upon each wrist, single pearl earrings with a single dangle strand of diamonds, and past her full gown were the same ivory heels as Zakuro. But instead of asking for a silk sash Ichigo asked for an ivory feathered boa with turquoise sparkles that wrapped around her neck, left shoulder and trailed off behind her.

"Nice looking outfit," the boys said in unison, "do us next sensei!"

Pierre snapped his fingers as the boys had on elegant looking tuxes with Haruhi having on a powdered blue dress (similar to the dress in the last ep of the anime) with a pearl necklace and a pearl bracelet around her left wrist. Zakuro smiled as she went up to her friends and made a rose with their colors appear and stuck them in their chest pockets but when she got to Haruri, Zakuro stuck a powdered blue rose clip-on besides her right ear as held back a few strands of hair.

"Arigato Zakuro-san," Haruri told her as Zakuro held out her arm to lead the way towards the building the Night of Walpurgis was being held at.

* * *

.org/wiki/Oleander


	18. The Middle of a Twisted End

The gate to the party was huge, dark iron, and made an awful sound as it opened, but either than that the gate served its purpose of keeping unwanted guests out.

"Whoa," the boys breathed as they watched the gate doors open wide as the small group walked right on through. They watched the gate all the way until they were completely inside then turned back around to watch Zakuro take her father's left hand, and Ichigo take his right. Haruhi waited for the three-some to be a few paces ahead when Woo and Soul took each of her hands and began walking the same pace soon followed by the Host Club.

Shunko stood back to watch all of them walk through the doors of the party until a familiar voice shook him out of his daze; "hey Shunko, if you keep standing here the gates will knock you outside until the party is over."

"Surge, I didn't see you there," he replied back until he looked at Surge a little closer, "you're not in uniform either? Did Glacier decide to let you attend after all?"

Surge pulled on his turtle neck a little, "not really, he said I have to watch the Queen Candidates while they have fun with their human friends."

Shunko slowly started walking, "that's going to be hard since Zakuro won't be able to leave Pierre-sama's side the whole night. Her friends might be easier since Pierre-sama won't be paying much attention to them. Did mother or the Council talk to you yet? They asked me to carefully watch my sister in the human world."

"Oh, that reminds me," Surge said making a small white envelope appear to his hand, "Vanilla-sama has ordered both of us to watch over the Candidates while they finish up their high school years in the human world. But then again, Vanilla-sama doesn't have to ask you to watch Zakuro since you've been doing that our whole lives. You've been more of a knight than what I am, good for you Shunko."

Shunko stared at the envelope but quickly looked away knowing what his mother has asked of him personally, "our parents really rely on us to protect the next Queens of the Magical World from the new enemy that has fallen over this land."

"Hai," Surge said as he pulled on Shunko's arm, "well we better get in otherwise my dad might have another energy rush." Shunko smiled at his friend, walked in behind him, and saw that the party was just fine. "Oh Shunko," Surge asked again, "doesn't Ichigo go to an 'all girls school' like Vanilla-sama requested from Pierre-sama? Ichigo was cute when she came back in her uniform that one time wasn't she?"

Shunko thought about it for a little then shook his head, "she's my sister so why do you ask such dumb questions?"

"Well," Surge said staring at Zakuro while holding his chin in thought, "Zakuro goes to a school where she wears the boys uniform and attends that human's club. In turn, Zakuro is more like Chocolat-sama in being a tom-boy ... but then again she has gotten a lot of hearts from being a model in the human world."

"What's your point," Shunko asked as he began to walk off towrds the refreshment table, "Ichigo will be fine in that all girls school since the main threat is coming from _him _right? Ichigo lives with Pierre, Juiliet makes sure she gets home safe, so therefore Ichigo is just fine. Where as Zakuro, she's always with those humans, she lives on her own with Duke, her father goes to the same school to teach classes to the humans, and Zakuro is one tough girl."

"I don't mean it like that," Surge said grabbing Shunko's shoulder before he was out of range, "I think _he _has something to do with Zakuro. What's more is that nobody knew of this threat until Zakuro changed when she first met _him_! Think about it!"

Shunko's head began to spin as the memory of seeing _him_ leave her balcony came to mind, he also recalled that day when she ran off somewhere and didn't return until the next day in Woo's arms from the forest he and Soul guard. He didn't think about anything else as the room suddenly got dark when a single spot light showed Zakuro holding Pierre's hand while they danced in the middle of the entire room. Shunko watched her move so gracefully that he couldn't help but let his pink heart show.

Surge coughed, Shunko noticed and quickly changed his mood, "I want her to belong only to me."

"Shunko, you know that she probably gave her heart away demo …"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'but'?"

"It's only a rumor that I've heard Shunko," Surge said looking happy, "besides Zakuro is way too obsessed with how her parents got together that – ohhh;" he said trailing off, "yeah, we have a problem Shunko."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"What are you two up too," Robin asked followed by Glacier, "you're supposed to be watching over Ichigo and Zakuro. What are you fighting over now?"

"Ah, nothing father," Surge said shaking his hands, "Shunko doesn't want Zakuro to give her heart away to anyone but him."

The two adults laughed a little until Robin soothed it over, "Zakuro-chan will give her heart to the one person who shows her affection like Pierre and Chocolat showed their affection to each other."

Shunko was about to say something when they heard a loud crash. When they looked Zakuro was jumping out of the way when she almost got hit by a large rock of some kind when Shinrou came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and landed on the stage where the rock missed.

Everyone was fully aware of what happened, where Zakuro was standing, but more importantly – who was with her with his arms around her. Pierre took a couple of steps towards the two with his fists full of energy, "let her go, now!"

"Huh," Shinrou teasingly said as he moved a lock of Zakuro's hair away from her neck, "demo … Zakuro-chan will be quite lonely without her father by her side."

Pierre held up a hand, "let her go! My daughter will not be your prey!"

Shinrou kissed her neck as Zakuro closed her eyes as if in pain as he continued to speak, "Chocolat was my father's prey … I'm only keeping Zakuro-chan out of my father's grasp only until Chocolat wakes up!"

Pierre's hand stopped brimming magic as his hand got less tense as he heard Shinrou's words; "Chocolat … will … wake up?"

"Hai," Shinrou finished, "Chocolat will wake up after my father fully recovers from her magic used all those years ago, but until then Zakuro-chan will be apart of my plans for the Magical World."

Glacier held onto his son's shoulder, "go get your princess back."

Surge and Shunko nodded their heads as they drew out their swords and raced over to Zakuro and Shinrou.

"It's no use," Shinrou said holding up a hand making dark energy come out to almost render the two knights unconscious, "my power is greater than that of noir. My race was the reason why your ancestors fled the human world, and then later sealing us away like you did Glace so long ago."

Zakuro yelled as they landed a few feet away as they coiled in pain, "No! Surge! Shunko!"

Shinrou pulled his hand closer to them, "see you back in the human world everyone," he said as he snapped his fingers to make a dark black fog appear everywhere. When it finally cleared Zakuro and Shinrou were gone.

"Where ..." Robin said looking around as Surge and Shunko slowly got to their feet, "... did he take her?"

"Everyone," Pierre yelled at the top of his lungs as they all looked at him, "find them! Zakuro must be found alive! Go now!"

"All the guards flew off in different directions," Shunko finally breathed after a while as he watched them leave, "Pierre-sama? What now?" He looked over at Pierre as he kept his head tilted down until he finally made a sudden movement.

Pierre balled up his fists as he pushed Ichigo closer to Shunko, "watch over your sister in the human world, take them with you!" Pierre looked back at the Host Club as they titled their heads down, "we understand sensei." Pierre began to fly off when Vanilla asked him a question, "where do you think you're going to start? He could've taken Zakuro anywhere, they might even be in the human world!"

"I don't care!"

Shunko watched as Pierre slowly turned around to face Vanilla as Woo and Soul got close to him. "Follow Pierre's orders Shunko," Soul said as he raced off towards the forest he and Woo guard. "Zakuro's fate is already decided, try not to make it any harder on Pierre," Woo said heading off to the Ginger Gardens.

"To Pierre," Vanilla said as she held Ichigo in her arms while looking at Shunko, "Zakuro is the only important thing left after Chocolat-chan fell asleep," she turned around to see his face, "with all my heart I hope you find her, for Chocolat-chan's sake."

"I understand Vanilla, I'll do my best," Pierre said bowing his head a little as he flew off towards a nearby mountain ridge.

Shunko smiled at Ichigo as he took her hand, "let's go before it get's too late. Surge are you comming or what?"

"Yeah I am, so try not to fly off too fast we have some very slow humans on our tails."

"Hey, we're not slow!"

Vanilla smiled as she watched the group of kids go back through the Moon Door, "for your sake Chocolat-chan," she thought as she went back to the palace to sit next to Chocolat's side, "I hope nothing bad will happen to Zakuro. Ichigo might not be able to handle the pain that we went through, let's make a wish for Pierre to bring Zakuro back safe and sound."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it's short but I promise this next chapter will be longer because it's about Zakuro and Shinrou.


	19. The Twisted Ending

From a far away plateau of trees, shrubs, and small creatures moving around Zakuro was sitting with her legs in front of her off to the side of her body with Shinrou's near sleeping head in her lap. She rubbed his forehead with her left hand while her right hand was on his chest being held by one of his hands.

A slight breeze blew from the west as she stopped to gaze up while she spoke in almost a whisper, "you could've waited for me to sneak out. Ichigo might be worried since you've kidnapped her a couple of times on purpose."

He made a light moaning sound as he opened his eyes, "Ichigo isn't the one that's worried, it's you that's worrying about Pierre. He has more control over your actions than you originally thought."

"It seems so," she said turning her head back around to look into his eyes, "demo, father hasn't seen me with anyone either than the Host Club, Shunko and Surge – being taken away like that might've crushed him. You know how he's been since mama fell asleep."

He smiled as he narrowed his eyes just a bit moving his hand to the side of her face to gently twirl a strand of her loose hair, "I see …"

"Eh? See what?"

"You really do care about Pierre, all he sees you as is Chocolat with his eyes – that's the way Pierre is. Chocolat was the only thing in this or any world that made him feel better and Zakuro is the only happiness and joy he feels. Either than that, Pierre is just another cold and dark person."

Zakuro didn't smile, she looked sad, she even turned her head away and tried to move her arms but his hold on her made her look again.

"That's the truth Zakuro, even your friends know it; I saw what happened when he went for your teacher."

Zakuro thought about that time as well, "Tamaki and Kyoya protected me, they even made him back off … demo, my father has never betrayed me like that before – that's why I began to cry so suddenly."

Shinrou closed his eyes and sat up to face her holding tight onto the sides of her arms, "Pierre has kept your power to a minimum, he refuses to let you go anywhere without him or his assistant, and he even locked you up in the palace to make sure you never got hurt! What kind of father is Pierre if he locks up his precious daughter in her room for weeks at a time?"

"He protects me," she told him pulling her arms away as her voice slowly broke, "my father has suffered enough to know that I shouldn't make any of the choices that he, or my mother, has made in this lifetime and that I should follow my own path on becoming Queen of either world!"

Shinrou, being just a little overwhelmed by her words, managed to pull his hands away from her and down to the side of his body as he slowly gripped his fists tight as he looked down, "gomen," he breathed, "Pierre shouldn't see us together then. I'll stay here in the Magical World while you go back to the Human World until your mother awakens."

He stood up as if to walk away but instead he held out his hand to help Zakuro off the ground since she was still in her gown. When she finally stood up and fixed her shawl Shinrou kissed the back of her hand, turned around, and began walking off.

"Wait …" she yelled after him as her arms went around his chest to hold him real tight, "… can't you wait here with me a little longer? Nobody knows this place exists but us," she said as her voice broke just a bit. He turned around and held onto her, "anything for you, my princess."

Unknown of what was about to happen next, Woo and Soul finally found each other and began talking as they continued to search. "Where do you think they went Woo," asked Soul as he flew up just a bit. Woo shook his head as he went a little lower, "let's try that secret spot – Zakuro is a memories witch, she can see the memories of anyone, so it might be possible that she's there since Chocolat, Vanilla, and us knows about it."

"That's right! Shunko and Ichigo have wanted to go but Zakuro knows too much as it is already. Let's go before Pierre gets really mad," Soul said as he began to speed up.

Woo and Soul flew down low near a hidden valley, rested for a bit on a nearby mountain ridge and looked outward towards the lake. "I still don't see anything Soul!"

"Keep looking Woo, Zakuro has to be around here somewhere," he said looking towards the plateau and saw the young couple, "ah! There she is!"

Woo looked where Soul was looking and saw Shinrou dancing with Zakuro. "Do you think her powers can pick us up from here?"

"Why do you ask that," Soul asked looking at his brother, "you're not going to disturb them are you?"

Before Soul could stop him Woo was already heading off towards the couple, "Zakuro!"

They stopped dancing as they saw Woo coming towards them really fast, "get away from Zakuro!"

Shinrou stepped in front of her as he readied himself for a fight. "Wait, Shinrou …" Zakuro tried to hold him back as he rushed off and began fighting Woo.

"Feuille Épée!"

"Your weapon has no effect, Fire Rain!"

Zakuro watched as a storm cloud formed above their heads as it began raining fire. Woo could evade every fire drop until his leaf blade caught on fire and almost burnt his hand. She watched them until a hand touched her shoulder, she looked behind her and it was Soul nodding his head. Zakuro knew what he meant, "un, Chandelle de Glace," she said holding her hands above her head towards the storm cloud as ice crystals froze the fire until there was no cloud at all.

"Woo that's enough! Zakuro will come with us if you stop," Soul yelled.

"No he has to be taught a lesson!"

Soul sighed as he put a finger to his lips, "Mur de Lierre!"

"What the - …" Shinrou said as Zakuro grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. "Go now before they catch you," she told him with a smile to her face. He bowed his head and began to fly off into the little bit of clouds he had left.

As the leafy wall slowly began to disappear Zakuro turned her head back around and saw that Woo had a noir heart. She narrowed her eyes as she held out a hand, "blocus!"

Woo's eyes slowly closed as Soul grabbed his fainting body and landed him on the ground very carefully as Zakuro held his heart in her hand, "I'll give this back to you Soul." He looked up as she slowly leaned over to hand over his brother's heart, "his normal color will change in a second. Is there any way we can control his jealousy? Or is it due to his noir being quite strong?"

Soul smiled, Woo's head was near his knees, "yeah, the last one I think. But you should get back to the Human World soon. I'll let Pierre know that you went back – I'll even leave out this event but only if you hurry."

She smiled again as she bowed her head, "arigato! Demo …"

"What," Soul said without looking up this time as he put Woo's heart back inside his chest, "Shinrou should be more careful if he decides to go back to the Human World since your friends are worrying about you."

Zakuro's expression changed as her worried look came out. Soul held up a hand while looking at her again, "if you really are Chocolat's daughter then you should go with your instincts and tell Pierre that you love him. Shunko really loves you and might have noir when you finally tell everyone, Surge mostly likes Ichigo even though he has an orange heart for you, and well …" he stopped as soon as he saw that she began to tear up.

"Gomen! I know I should tell father but … I - … I - …"

Soul stood up and held her close, "Vanilla told me where to find you in the forest that one time because she gave you that Fleur de Rose bottle and you accidentally broke it." Zakuro opened her eyes as he continued on, "I saw him trying to help you but then Woo found you and used his energy blast to protect you. So I let him carry you home."

Woo began to moan as he slowly came back. Soul patted her head, "go on home now. Let us deal with the Grand Council when they found out you went home."

She finally smiled again as Soul leaned over and kissed her forehead, "good girl. Ja nae Zaku-chan."

* * *

Just in case I don't have this down yet. Thanks everyone who reads my stories!

Mur de Lierre – wall of ivy

Zéro absolu

Chandelle de glace

Feuille Épée – leaf blade/sword

Cage Épine rose – 'cage of rose thorns'


	20. Grandfather Came Back

Hello~! This will be the last chapter in this strip. Hope you all will follow me to the next set of 20 chapters after this, enjoy yourselves!

* * *

Shunko, Surge, and Ichigo were waiting outside the superintendent's office until Pierre came out. After to what seemed forever, Pierre mentioned for them to come in but Ichigo didn't want to move any further than her seat. Shunko sighed as he pushed his friend in, "you go in first so I can talk to her." Surge's eyes grew big until Shunko was able to close the door and breathed 'stupid' as he looked back at his sister. "What's wrong Ichigo? This is only so that we can be closer to Zakuro like we - …" he tried to finish when she shook her head.

"Zakuro will be mad if I decide to go against her wishes. She wanted me to go to the Lobelia school while she went here so that way I can be comfortable and not make too much of a fuss."

"Why? There are about a dozen activities for us to do here, Surge and I have to protect both you and Zakuro, and if you go back to that all girls' school then there's no hope to save our home!"

Ichigo shook her head, turned around, and bumped into Nekozawa falling backwards into Shunko's arms. "Gomen," she said before she realized who she was talking too and freaked out. Shunko patted her head as he glared at this guy in the black robe.

Neko-san was about to reach out just as a hand took hold of his and made his gaze turn towards them. "Neko-san, don't you have anything else to do besides scare girls?" Belzeneff's head nodded a bit, "why yes, I was called in to make sure the plans for the upcoming party will be a hit. Zaku-san will be most charming in a black dress."

Zakuro shook her head no, "I'll wear one of my own dresses and not Hitchiitan-sama's dress. Besides, Ichigo will be going back to the all girls' school, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo held tight onto her brother's sleeve as she stood behind him carefully watching Neko-san. Zakuro looked over at him, pointed her thumb another way, and waited for him to turn around to pull his robe and wig off.

"Cheater! Give me back my robe," he yelled as he cried in pain. Zakuro evaded his arms as Neko-san was forced to look at Ichigo then was able to get his robe back without a hitch. Zakuro smirked, turned back to Ichigo and patted her head.

"See? There's nothing to fear about Neko-san. He can't help it if he's scary looking with his robe on," she said looking back at him then held her hand flat as she closed her eyes and smiled, "he can't even make his little sister like him because she's in elemantry school." Neko-san twitched as she continued, "Neko-san is better looking without his dark clothes, but you can never tell by the way he acts either, that is the other reason why he can't get a girl to even come close."

"Say what you want about me Zaku-san, but cross my path again and a deadly curse you will have," he said smirking. Zakuro flipped her hair to the side as she made a very evil face herself, "even so you don't scare me Neko-san. That's why I like to hang out with the Black Magic Club instead of Tama-chan's club." She waved her left hand then stopped suddenly. Shunko and Surge noticed the same thing at the same time as she did but Ichigo looked at everyone confused until she looked back at Neko-san, seeing his blue eyes underneth the robe and couldn't help but wonder if he could show her a heart.

Pierre came running out of the superattendant's office, bolted towards the nearest door, and ran as fast as he could to the field in the back of the school. Zakuro followed close on his tail, Shunko was holding onto Ichigo's hand as he pulled her with Surge holding her other hand until Shunko decided to let her go to catch up with Zakuro.

Pierre stopped in the middle of the vast field, looked up, and saw something he hoped was gone forever. "Father!" Pierre gasped, turned his head, and saw Zakuro coming really close to him. He suddenly senced something, turned his head back, and saw a long spear head straight for Zakuro.

Pierre leaped for her, pushed her out of the way, and both landed in the grass without getting hurt. "Are you all right Pierre-sama," Shunko asked helping Zakuro to her feet. Pierre didn't answer nor hear the question, for he was too tied up at staring at the spear that tried hurting Zakuro.

"Pierre, Zakuro, what is that thing," Ichigo asked as she and Surge came up.

"No, it can't be …" Pierre's voice trailed off as he slowly leaned closer to it holding out his hand to reach for it.

"Your hieness wait," Surge said calling upon his sword and uniform to be ready just in case anything happened.

Pierre almost touched it when dark and negitive lightning hit his hand, covered his entire body, and threw him back a bit. Zakuro raced over to his side and leaned over him as his eyes slowly opened as he whispered, "I thought that was rid of that power since Chocolat defeted him, why is it here?"

"What do you mean," Zakuro asked as Pierre slowly looked into her eyes, "do not touch it Zakuro, or else you could be affected by it's dark magic." She didn't understand but nodded her head saying she would listen. At that same moment more black lightning appered, both Zakuro and Pierre looked at the source and saw Surge trying to attack it with his sword. After he flew backwards the spear pulled itself out of the ground, hovered in the air for a bit, then rested straight up as if someone was holding it.

"Show yourself," Shunko yelled as he changed into his knightly clothes, "I'm not afraid of you!"

A sudden voice with a hoarse tone spoke back, "you should be!" Suddenly Shunko was being attacked by the dark lightning until he fell to his knees barely holding his head up. Ichigo ran over to her brother's side until the voice spoke up again, "ah Vanilla – come back to the dark side. We need a powerful witch to set me free."

She shook her head while she spoke, "I am Ichigo, daughter of Vanilla and granddaughter to Candy. I have a pure heart and will never be able to go to the dark side!"

"Way to go Ichigo," Zakuro thought to herself as Pierre got to his feet slowly with her help. He looked up at the sky then yelled with all his might, "Vanilla is the subsitute Queen for the Magical World! Chocolat has been in a coma for years now! Give it up and go back to the dark side where you belong Glacé!"

"What," Zakuro said looking at her father. It seemed as though everyone did the same thing as her. Pierre glared down at Zakuro, grabbed her by the shoulders and practically yelled at her not to touch the spear. Zakuro shook her head then asked why but all Pierre said now was because it was her grandfather's evil power returned.

Zakuro pulled her head back for a second as she thought about the stories she was told about her grandfather, Glacé. As the memories poured out, the spear slowly began to glow. Pierre gritted his theeth and held out his hand yelling out, "zéro absolu," as ice crystals flew straight at the spear with taking no affect.

The voice began laughing as the ice crystals slowly began to form a body. Surge swung his blade at the newly forming body calling out a spell his dad taught him, "charrue blis!" Shunko held out his hands as he yelled the spell Robin was famous for, "grand lumiere!" Both attacks hit the target at the same time but again nothing happened. The figure was in full form now, the Grand Duke of Darkness Glacé, stood before them with a laughing smile to his face.

"Try to keep up if you can, noir etoile!"

Several spears began flying about, everyone tried to dodge as many as they could but soon one landed right near Ichigo just barely missing her, made Zakuro mad. "Leave her alone," she yelled as her hair slowly began to flair about. Even her blue eyes stared to get a crystal glare to them. Glacé stared at Zakuro for a moment then realized what she planned to do to him.

"So," he began as he held out his free hand to her, "you are the next one in my line. What is your name dear one?"

Pierre stood in front of her as dark energy swirled around the both of them. Glacé laughed then used some of his own crystal energy to whirl him a few feet away. "Father," she yelled then tried using her own ogre magic against her grandfather. He snapped his fingers as her attack became snow.

"Now," he asked again, "what is your name? You look like my daughter Chocolat but you have Pierre's eyes – so it is obvious that you are my granddaughter, so what is your name?"

She looked at her father trying to get up with Surge, Shunko and Ichigo standing over him. Zakuro balled up her fist, "my name is Zakuro Meilleure, daughter of Chocolat Meilleure and granddaughter of Cinnamon! This is my home and I will not let you take that or anyone I care about away from me!"

"Chandelle de Glace," Zakuro yelled as such ice power came out of her body and directly hit her grandfather throwing him back making his spear land directly below her feet. She shook her head then saw what she just did, looked down, and saw the spear glow a light blue color.

"Leave it alone," Pierre yelled, "his power is too much for you to handle!"

Zakuro looked over at him then turned her head back from seeing something out of the corner of her eyes. It was the spear, then a sudden bright light formed a type of bracelet around her right wrist; it was silver with a single blue jewel in the middle with several smaller purple jewels all around the blue one.

Suddenly Zakuro noticed that her body felt ice cold, then noticed how her pendant began glowing as she yelled out, "Sugar Sugar Rune! Noir Rune!" A bright white light went all around her body as ice crystals formed a one piece outfit. Around her neck was a black ribbon with diamonds embedded into it with her heart holder hanging off of it like a charm; her gold earrings turned into diamond studs with a single ice crystal falling off almost like a tear drop shape. A strapless tight white dress that it's skirt was a miniskirt, but it had an ice blue ribbon tied into a bow off to the left side with the ends just trailing off that stopped almost to her knees; a white wristband on her left wrist with the bracelet on her right, a black ribbon wrapped itself around her left leg down until it stopped at her ankles and a single band on her right, both were holding up ice blue sheer leggings with ankle length white boots.

Pierre, Shunko, Surge and Ichigo stared at Zakuro a while until they saw that the ice crystals whirled her hair up turning it blonde, then when she opened up her eyes they were green like Chocolat's eyes.


End file.
